Different ideas I had (up for adoption if you want
by spitfyre1
Summary: So, I have been having mad ideas for stories, but couldn't really work on them at all. So I'm making a file for all of my ideas that are their, if you wish to use the stories for ideas of your own go ahead, I just ask for a link so I can read them. (Not necessarily all Harry Potter stories just to let you know)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So, I quite liked the mass effect series, even andromeda. I had this idea so I went with it. **

**Dont own the series inside**

000000

Harry was having dinner with his friend, Evangeline (Eva) Shepard. They had just been grounded down on earth after defeating the Collectors and stopping the Reaper invasion, but they didn't like that they worked with Cerberus so...yea, they were stuck on earth. He had broken the news that he was planning joining the Andromeda initiative.

"Are you sure about this Harry? You won't be coming back." Eva asked.

Harry sighed, "I know...but I am bored Eva, you know how long I've been alive. I was born in the 1900's for gods sake, as much fun and adventure I've had fighting the reapers with you, I want new and more now, and their is no greater adventure than settling a whole new galaxy."

"And Tali?"

Tali zora, Harry's on and off again alien girlfriend, "she and I were never serious...she already knows, besides the Quarians aren't coming for a long while. The Ark is being delayed because of the fact that they are entering so many different aliens into the same ark."

Shepard nodded, she and Harry had been romantic for a while too...but then the collectors almost killed her and he moved on thinking she was dead, she had to tell him something before he left though. "Harry...follow me please. I have something to show you."

0000000

Harry's eyes widened at the little raven haired girl with emerald green eyes crawling towards them. "Mama!"

"Harry...this is your daughter, Ruby Potter. I had her just before we took off to find the collector ship."

Harry held out his hands and he felt the little girls magic. He had resigned himself that he would never have a kid after Ginny died in the war, but clearly he was wrong. "Hello Ruby."

"Magic sure is amazing, not even Asari Children develop that fast." Liara T'soni said entering the room.

Harry smiled, "it's a gift and a curse. My own magic fused with my family heirlooms has kept me alive for so long now."

Eva smiled sadly, "I want you to take Ruby Harry. That way the reapers don't get at her."

Harry's eyes widened, "are you sure?" She nodded

"I'll tell our stories, I promise Eva."

0000000

Harry entered the pathfinder teams room, "Alec..."

Alec Ryder turned and grinned, Harry was like a third son for him, the only person other than Cora that he had trained as a pathfinder, "Harry! About time you showed up, were about to leave."

"Alec, my daughter is coming with me."

The pathfinder rose an eyebrow but nodded, "come with me, I'll adjust your cryogenic tube for it." Entering into the room Thalia Ryder blushed slightly at his appearance. She had always had a slight crush on him.

Alec's omni tool glowed and the cryo tube adjusted for two, Harry wasn't the first to bring a baby with him. "I'll alert the captain of the child Harry, get in."

Harry climbed in and he and Ruby slowly fell asleep as the cyro tune kicked in. The last thought on Harry's mind was of the galaxy of adventures he would have in andromeda.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I may come back to this one, I liked the idea**

**I dont own Harry Potter or Ben 10**

000000000000000

"You little Freak! You think you can ruin my buisness meeting today?!"

If Harry wasn't in so much pain be would sigh, his uncle had a big meeting with a company today, and like any actual competent company, they saw the irregular numbers rise in any project Vernon worked on. That caused them to back out and like usual, Vernon blamed him for it despite the fact that he never even knew about that meeting because he was just recovering from yesterday's beating when Dudley brought back his report card and was only passing computer class. He still didnt know how he got blamed for that. He had only gone to school once, and he was a straight A student. Both of the Dursleys beat him for that, Vernon for doing better than his brain dead son, and Petunia for putting Dudley through the shame of being beaten out by a freak. The woman had some serious incompetence issues when it came to her Deceased sister.

His thoughts were broken when Vernon landed a punch smack dab in the scar on his forehead. Vernon backed away with a cocky smile on his face after he felt his nephew lose all resistance, signifying that he was no longer concious.

That smirk faded however as a pink mist began festering around the boys scar and it seemed to spread, his whole face now littered with cracks that were so deep you couldnt see the bottom. "Vernon. I think you broke him." The whale of a man nodded. A terrifying scream sounded as black mist erupted from his original scar, and they watched in Horror as his flesh peeled away and hair fell out until a small being with glowing pink hair floated in front of them with black skin. With a flash of bright light he was gone, but the moment he faded the police burst through the door and saw the remains he had left behind. Vernon would soon spend the rest of his days in jail, his thefts, extortion, blackmail, and in one case, rape as well as murder were exposed shattering any notion of him being a perfectly normal man.

Petunia would spend the next 5 years for child abuse and supposed murder, in the first few hours she was in jail she reflected on her sins against her family and realized the abuse she dealt out to the wrong boy. Harry was a perfect boy who only sought love, while her son had turned into a little shit who was already a bully and vandalized stuff. Realizing this she made her one phone call to a man that she thought she would never want to even speak to again.

"Hello?" An elderly man spoke through the phone that filled her with regret.

"Hey dad..."

"Petunia? Why are you in jail?"

"I dont have much time to talk dad, short version is, Lily and her husband are both dead. Harry. There son was given to us since were the last known family members for him, but you were right. I let my jealousy overtake my actions, we abused, starved and left the boy near death so many times."

"...Petunia...I tried to warn you. Where is your son and Nephew?"

Petunia sighed, "Dudley is with Vernons sister. I dont know about Harry, he pulled a mother on us and vanished."

"You mean to tell me he changed like her?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me Petunia. I will visit when I can I Iove you still my dear, just...learn to control those emotions of yours my sweatheart."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I love you too dad." The lines cut then and Petunia was lead back to her cell with a smile knowing that Max Tennyson didnt hate her.

00000000000**timeskip to cannon beginning of Ben 10 Universe.**

Max sighed as his grandkids were bickering in the back seat, "Ben, Qwen please. I hope you can get along this summer. What would your other cousins think?"

Qwen snorted, "Dudley would probably encourage the fighting to progress into hand to hand combat. No wonder Aunt Petunia let him stay with his aunt."

Ben nodded, "yea, and we've never met cousin Harry."

Max sighed sadly, "despite my best efforts, I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since he ran from your aunt Petunia when he was 5." He said sadly as he pulled into the campsite.

0000000000000

Gwen ran after her grandpa with an extinguisher, they had spotted a forest fire not to far away from there campsite so they ran to help.

She sprayed the first fire she saw, which as luck would turn out, was Ben, transformed into some kinda living fire."what if we start a second fire? Then itll burn itself out." Grandpa said. Then suddenly a pink energy began forming in the air and she noticed clouds swirling around in the sky, then a massive rain happened and put out all the forest fire at once.

Both younger kids physically jumped when a boy around there age stared at Ben in the eyes, "silly flame man. Didnt you know you can absorb fire as well as shoot it out?" The boys pink energy like hair flailed around. Gwen also noticed that he was floating in mid air. His voice sounded different though, as though it had a hint of power in it.

"Harry? Is that you son?"

The young Anodite turned, "who is asking?"

"I'm your grandpa Max. These are your cousins, Ben and Gwen."the sound of beeps filled the clearing and Ben changed back into his human form.

Harry smiled, "cool! I can do that to watch." They watched as his eyes narrowed and with a shudder, skin and Hair began growing on his body, and just before Qwen could be scarred for life by her cousin, clothes began forming around him as well. After a few seconds a boy with messy black Hair and the emerald green eyes of the Tennysons.

Max whistles, "well. For a young Anodite, you sure have mastered disguise, I wasnt expecting you to get the cloths right off rip."

Harry looked to his grandpa warily, "your not gonna punish me for being a freak?"

Max shook his head, "no kiddo. I've been looking for you for years. Come on, I'm sure you'd like a meal and a warm bath, it must have been hard to live off of absorbing mana."

Harry followed the three but stopped, "oh..." the three turned and saw Harry concentrating hard, sweat covered his brow and with a snap, the dead parts of the forest began to revitalize and some trees even began to regrow leaves. Harry fell to one knee, "ugh...I've never done that one such a wide area."

Max smiled and picked the boy up, "come on, dinner is just about ready."

Max set a bowl down and Harry smiled, "alright! I haven't had a home cooked meal in years." He dug into the bowl filled with worms." Ben and Qwen grimaced and shook there heads in disgust.

"I've got a few candy bars and a couple of bucks you?"

"Just some snacks I brought along."

"Think we can make it to the end of summer with that?"

Max smiled, "well, someone likes my cooking. Though it's not much of a surprise, Anodites dont technically need to eat, but when they do there not picky." He sat down with his fried goats tongue. Which Harry promptly took a piece offered to him. "Harry, you've been missing for five whole years son...where have you been?"

Harry swallowed, "well...after I left aunt Petunia I had to recover...wasn't in the best of shape, so I had to stay in a cave absorbing mana for a whole year to fully recover, after that, I wandered. Being in my true form is so freeing. I visited every historical monument in Britain then came here to the states. I particularly liked Stonehenge. All the while trying to get my powers under control."

"Obviously you have a long way to go. If you had mastered your powers the forest would be fully alive again." Gwen said, having felt a tingle in her fingers at the power he used.

Harry nodded, "yes. If it was a single tree, no problem. But that wide of an area I could only push the life back into the plants. They'll return in time."

Max smiled his grandkids haven't yet noticed his knowledge on aliens, but he knew he'd have to tell them eventually especially Harry. "Well..." a crackle formed on the radio.

"Help! Were being attacked by a giant robot!" Then the radio cut out.

The foursome jumped up, "I'll fly ahead and help save people, you guys catch up." Gwen almost puked when Harry's skin began to peel off revealing his alien form again.

000000000

When Max and the kids caught up they saw Harry maintaining a shield with the regular humans behind him. Ben flashed green and there stood an alien made of diamonds.

As Ben fought the robot Harry used his powers to destroy the mini robots that came from the woods nearby. Blocking a blast Ben noticed the beam reflected off his hands. Catching another beam he heard screaming and saw another shield erect around the people.

"Hey! You can reform you hands you know. If you do that you wont put everyone in unnecessary danger." Harry called.

Ben blinked and concentrated as his hands shifted and compressed, causing the reflected beams to focus on the single point that he could point right back at the robot.

Harry flew over to Ben, "nice job. A little work needs to be done, but that's to be expected. This is your second transformation."

"Yea! Way to go be...diamond headed dude and flying guy!" Max called out as he and Gwen checked for injuries.

Both gave a thumbs up and Ben took off into the woods. Harry had to stay behind and shield the robot that had just exploded. Then took off after Ben.

Catching up Ben's voice sounded out, "you know, this might just be the best summer ever." As he transformed back and grandpa max pulled up. Harry's skin and Hair reformed and he smiled and nodded.

**yea! I wasnt sure how that would work. To be continued eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Just another idea.**

**Dont own Harry Potter or Bleach.**

000000000000

Soifon was marching towards the division one Barracks, anyone who had seen her backed away and made room for her, under any other circumstance she would've smirked at that, but today she was a woman on a mission.

Chojiro, the division one lieutenant flash stepped out and kneeled in front of her, "captain Soifon. To what do we owe the Honors of your Visit today?"

Soifon really didnt want to waist time doing this, every second mattered, but she was a woman of habit and proper protocols were one of her habits. "I request a meeting with the head captain. Please tell him that it is of the up most urgency." He vanished and she waited.

A few minutes later he re-apppeared and led her down the corridors. The door opened and an old man with a wooden stick and a scar on his forehead turned around, "ah, captain. My Lieutenant says this is important. It must be if you are willing to come here directly instead of scheduling a visit."

Soifon bowed, "head captian...I request to go to the human world."

Yamamoto's eyes actually opened, "and why should I grant that request?" He had an edge to his voice. It had been a long time since a captain had gone to the human world.

Not even looking up she swallowed, "um...well, I...have a son, and he has been missing for a few years now. I just found him."

Both lieutenants were stunned into silence, "hmmm...why have I not heard of this before captain" the old man asked. His voice gentle now.

"It... was when I was a lieutenant sir...I had an assignment to monitor for hollow activity in London. I met a man there...James Potter. He was upset because his crush had rejected him and gone for his best friend. Even if they knew they couldn't be together, at least until the war was over."

"War? The magical world? They are the only major battle that has happened in the last few years."

She nodded, "yes. You see, after a few dates...I found I was pregnant. So, to help protect our baby, Lily pretended to be the mother. I visited as often as I could...but on the last day of my assignment, the dark lord had attacked and killed James and Lily...and I only just recently found Harry, our son."

Silence reigned for a while, "very well. You have permission. If he is your son, captain. He must hold tremendous potential. You are to bring one other person with you, who will it be?"

She bowed and thanked him, "I will take Rukia Kuchiki, she has been asking to see the human world at least. Byakuya can't say much because London has the least amount of Hollow activity." He nodded and waved her off.

000000

Soifon flash stepped to the plaza near the Senkaimon. Rukia was standing there patiently, "captain!" She bowed, "thank you for the opportunity to travel with you."

Soifon nodded, "you have been told the mission yes?"

Rukia shook her head, "no, brother didn't say anything. Only that since the area we are headed to is extremely low on Hollow cases I am allowed to go."

She sighed and nodded, "well. He isn't wrong, however...this is an important mission to me Kuchiki, I need your full attention and training." Rukia nodded, "we are going to recover my son. He has been lost in the human world for almost 11 years now. I recently found him and want him back."

Rukia's eyes widened and she nodded. The door opened and the two soul reapers entered the human world.

0000000

Harry Potter was crying silently, three limbs twisted at angles that just aren't natural. He was punished because his uncle had finally gotten sick of the smell from his cupboard, and cleaned it out. He had found Harry's secret compartment, inside the compartment was a few stuffed animals, a stag, a doe, a shaggy dog, a wolf, and a wasp. He had had a rat too, but he barely remembered that one. He lost it before he came to his relatives house. He had dug out just enough room that the Wasp had been hidden in another compartment, but his uncle found the rest, punished him, threw him in the cupboard and said that those items would be the fuel for tonight's fire. He had used his one good arm to clutch his wasp into his hand, he didn't know why he had a connection to the wasp, but he felt that he could feel his mother with it. Which was weird because, from what little he had overheard his aunt make fun of and Bitch about, Lily Potter seemed to be a doe, but he was closer to the wasp. The doorbell went off and Petunia screamed from upstairs, "Vernon, get the door. I just got out of the shower."

"Make the freak do it Pet. My shows are on."

"You just punished him. He can't."

Harry's eyes bulged and he quickly hid his precious stuffed animal. Just in time too because after he put the cover back on the grate opened, "your gonna get it now freak. Making me get up to answer my own door."

000000000000

Rukia and captain Soifon were standing in front of Number 4 private drive, the home of Lily's sister. The place was so sickening, it looked exactly like the rest of the neighborhood on first glance, but you could see subtle differences, the hedges trimmed just a bit better, the grass a bit greener, the only obvious thing was the garden. That was leagues better than anything in the neighborhood. Both observers the remnants of the wards on the house too. How the blood wards stuck when Harry was not blood related to these people was beyond them.

The door opened and Rukia had to hold back a laugh at the man who so closely resembled a whale, she read his file on the way here, how anyone could be with this fat ass was beyond him, but she wouldn't say anything out loud. "Who the bloody hell are you? And what do you want"

Soifon bowed slightly, never taking her eyes off the fat man, "pardon me sir...I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but I am looking for a boy, my search led me to this area. I was hoping you could help."

The man grinned "why of course, I am the most qualified to help, I know these areas like the back of my hand. Used to jog all around." Niether woman voiced it, but both doubted it.

She cleared her throat, "well, he has raven Hair and grey eyes. Last I saw him, he had his fathers hair, a birds nest that would not stay tamed, but his was more ringlets leading me to believe he might have hair like me now."

Vernon's scowled at the hair, it sure was familiar, more feminine than he was used to, but he knew it. "Got a name I suppose?"

She nodded, "Harry." The name caused his face to turn purple and Rukia wondered if they would need to preform a konso soon.

"Ain't nobody around here by that name." He went to slam the door shut but Soifon stopped it with her bare hand.

"Now now. We aren't keeping my son away from me are we? One doesn't get angry for no reason."

A horse faced woman descended the stairs, "who is it Vernon...You?!"

She turned to Petunia, she had only met her once, when she had barged into James home and yelled at Lily for being a whore, having a son so young. Even though she was clearly already pregnant, they...did not hit it off well.

Soifon smiled, "I've come for my son."

Petunia growled, "he ain't here. Only my Diddykins, and my sisters boy."

The captain blinked, "Lily never had a son as far as I know. She was pretending for me while the war was going on. Why else would he have my grey eyes."

Petunia gulped, "how are you here? The wards that old man put up should've stopped you."

Rukia snorted now, "those paper thin blood wards? Or what remains of them? Well, even if those were strong they wouldn't keep a blood relative out. It doesnt Surpise me that those wards are so weak, has no blood relative here."

Petunia glared and waited, "are you not going to punish that little girl for her mouth?!" She asked.

Soifon raised her eyebrow as a beach ball walked down the hall complaining about being starving and wanting more candy, then throwing himself on the ground when he was ignored, "I could. But then you'd have to as well. Children shouldn't behave like that, or even have a criminal record at his age." Petunia paled and shut up. That's when she heard a whimper and a thud, "what was that?"

Vernon pushed harder on the door but it didnt budge, both soul reapers shoved past the whale and began searching the house, Rukia upstairs, Soifon downstairs. After half an hour Rukia came down, "nothing upstairs captain."

"He must be here..."

**under the stairs you fool.**

Soifon's eyes widened, "Suzumebachi said under the stairs Rukia, can't believe I missed that."

Rukai looked to the door, "not your fault captain, it's covered in a human concealing spell, or notice me not as they call it." Soifon was glad she had chosen a kido adept, of course she would research human versions as well, just to see which was better.

Marching over to the door she noticed that it locked from the outside, and she also saw the remnants of four stuffed animals near the door, she glared when she noticed what they were, "where is the fifth?! There were five, a stag, a doe, a dog, a wolf, and a wasp."

Vernon sneered, "how should I know. I just found those."

She opened the door and was assaulted by three smells, the first was blood and old excrement, but the smell would've been drowned out by the smell of bleach and cleaner as well. Kneeling down she peered inside and gasped, her little bee was unconcious on the ground, clutching the final piece to the set she and James had gotten him for his first birthday. Of course James probably threw out the rat when he betrayed them before he died. He clutched the wasp to his chest with one arm, the others bent at unnatural angles. He looked around 7 years old, but that wasn't right. She still remembered the day she first held him. That, was 11 years ago in a month. Then she noticed how thin he was and it made sense.

Glaring at the man, "you are lucky I don't kill you where you stand." She picked up the small child and pulled out the soul candy.

Popping it into his mouth she blinked as two souls were extracted from the body. Being born from her, he was a soul, they had placed him in a gigai so he could be with James. She had fully intended on bringing him with her when she returned to the soul society, but he dissapeared and she had to return. She never stopped looking though, calling in every favor anyone owed her to help. But this was...bad. one was her little bee. She immediately caught him, the other was a blackish mist, it had blood red eyes and it let off s horrifying scream before it faded.

"Captain...I know what that was." Soifon nodded at the petite girl, "yes. As do i. The stealth force had to find and research any ways humans could cheat death. That was one of them." She took her son into her arms and threw the stuffed bee to the girl, "hold that. And grab that bag, we may be able to fix it." She turned to the Dursleys who were cowering from that sound, "I hope we never cross paths again you bitch." After leaving Rukia opened a Senkaimon and they were gone.

After re-entering the soul society she nodded to Rukia and headed off to the division four clinic, she would need to make a report, but she would ensure her little bee was with his godmother. She smiled at the fact that he had somehow saved the stuffed animal representing her of all of them. "Unohana!" She yelled out.

Said woman walked out with a smile, but she could see the tightness of the smile, she was pissed, "what caused you to be so loud in my medical center Soifon? My patients need rest." Her eyes opened wide when she saw the little boy in her arms, she was the only one in the Soul society who knew of Harry's existence, she was his godmother after all. "Is that Harry?!"

Soifon nodded, "found him with Lily's sister. I need you to do everything you can for him. He was being abused." She handed him over to the captain and then the bag to her lieutenant, "and if you can, please fix these. I don't know how, but he saved Suzumebachi, but prongs, Padfoot, and Moony, along with the Doe representing Lily were destroyed. He will probably need them."

She nodded, "Hanataro can sew, I'll have him fix them up."

"Take care of him Retsu, I need to make a report to the head captain urgently, something was discovered that he would want to know."

Retsu Unohana nodded, if Soifon addressed her by first name, it was bad. She was a woman that followed the rules no matter what. Even old rules that nobody follows anymore but haven't been abolished yet, like only addressing a fellow captain as Captain, or by last name in front of their lieutenants."

000000

Yamamoto stood, "welcome back captain Soifon. What news do bring."

"I have successfully brought back my son. But he has been abused by...old friends in the human world. He is currently in division four being healed, however...we have a major problem."

Yamamoto looked out the window. _what could it be this Time. She tends to be more a stickler to the rules than I._

Soifon cleared her throat nervously and sent a message to susumebachi, her blade not Harry's stuffed animal, that she would help her stand against the oncoming pressure. "It would seem that the British dark lord never made it to hell, because he made several, assuming that was why that piece was so weak, Horcrux."

Sure enough, a massive killing intent filled the room and there Lieutenants both collapsed under the pressure. She mentally thanked her Zanpakuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**My first idea outside of Harry Potter in this story.**

**I dont own bleach**

0000000000000

Sosuke Aizen smirked as Ichigo Kurosaki dashed towards him, raising one finger he gripped the blade and it shattered. Those in the know about how a Zanpakuto worked gasped.

Ichigo felt the spirit of Zangetsu depart his body, "hmmm...I meant to cut you in half. No matter, Ichigo Kurosaki your blade has been shattered in its Bankai it will never be returned to how it once was."

Ichigo fell to his knees as he stared at the remnants of his blade, _zangetsu..._

Aizen swung his blade slicing Ichigo across his chest causing the boy to fall to the ground. "Now Rukia, you have something I want."

0000000

All Ichigo felt was cold and all he saw was snow...

He did here giggling though, **hehehe oh Ichigo, I spent so little time with you but...i find myself attached. That's why i left a piece of myself when Byakuya cut the power Rukia gave you away.**

Ichigo looked up into the blue eyes of a pale girl with snow white hair. "Who are you?"

She smiled, **"I am Sode no Shirayuki. I am Rukia's zanpakuto, or at least a small piece of it. When Rukia gave you her powers by thrusting me into you I took shelter deep underneath Zangetsu, I grew fond of you while you fought next to Rukia so when Byakuya ripped me from you to return you to her, I decided to leave a piece behind to watch over you, then I saw that fake shatter and the real fade, I took a piece from him...not enough for it to overcome us. Tell me Ichigo, do you want another Zanpakuto?"**

Ichigo looked into her eyes and held up a hand. "Let's do this."

000000000000

Aizen pierced Rukias chest and removed a small glowing gem, "ah, the hogioku so beautiful. I wasnt expecting it to be so small. You had to drag all these humans into this didnt you Rukia? It wouldve been so much easier if you had just died. What is this pressure I'm feeling."

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Ichigo was encased in a bright light and the lower level shinigami and some of Ichigos friends all either lost conciousness or fell to a single knee. When the light cleared Ichigo's outfit had changed, it was similar to what he wore in his shikai but this one had blue flames licking at the edges of his sleeves and legs and he had white snowflakes. Rukia gasped at a very faint image hovering behind Ichigo, she was a girl around Byakuya's age, her long silvery hair flowed down her back ending just above her butt, she had snow white eyes and her complexion was so pale she was practically white. "Sode no Shirayuki?" She just shook her head and vanished.

"Hmm?!" Yamamoto actually opened his eyes. For in Ichigo's hands were two zanpakuto, in his left a blade as long as his forarm, pure white hilt and all, except for the guard, which had black reminiscent of his old bankai. In his left the exact opposite, a pure black blade with the guard solid white, the exact same length. "Ah, I never thought I'd see the day when a third dual wielder of a zanpakuto." Ukitake and Shunsui gaped.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you just dont know when to give up." Aizen said as he turned to the boy.

Ichigo dashed forward and took a swipe but was blocked by a bright yellow glow. "What the hell. Get out here and fight coward!" Ichigo screamed.

"Why should I confront you? Just because your blade changed doesnt change the outcome. I could shatter that blade of yours again with a single finger or two now I suppose."

Two more beams of light came down and encased Gin and Kaname, lifting then up. Yamamoto said it was now impossible to get them as this was a skill Gillians used to rescue one of there own.

Ichigo sheathed his blades across eachother on his back and everyone watched as Aizen removed his glasses and slicked back his hair. Then the sky closed and it was over. Ichigo collapsed as the pain from his wounds became to much.

0000000

For the next week Ichigo was learning to wield dual wield Zanpakuto from captain Ukitake, and Shunshi. Now he was sitting with the blades attempting to find the new name for his Zanpakuto.

He opened his eyes and found himself standing in the snowstorm from before, **I see your back Ichigo. How can we help you?**

Ichigo turned and his eyes widened when he saw the same white haired girl from before, only this time her hair wasn't in a braid and she had s familiar mask on her head, the hollow mask he had worn when he first re attained Zangetsu. She also wore a pure white to her stood a teenage girl with the same colored hair, but it was in a Bob and her eyes were yellow with black scellara and she too had the mask he had from back then. She was significantly shorter than her sister, Her Kimono was pure black however.

"I've come to learn your names now...I want to get back up to the level of Bankai."

The taller girl let a giggle out and the shorter one just raised her kimono rob up to hide her smile. **oh, it would be entertaining to reach Bankai. Very well, our name is ****Ten no kuroi kōri no joō**

"heavenly black ice queen...sounds fitting."

both girls smiled, **call out our name Ichigo.**

Ichigo opened his eyes in the real world and he stood up and crossed the blades, "Ten no kuroi kōri no joō!" A snow storm erupted and shunshi grinned slightly. When the snowstorm lifted both blades had widened and one began to darken, both blades now resembled cutlass blades in the human world. One blade was really light grey, close to white while the other was shorter and was closer to black grey.

"Oh? Your new zanpakuto must be very cooperative if you found her name that fast. Heavenly black ice queen huh? I like it." Shunshi said.

Ukitake nodded, "incredible. It took me years to learn the name of my blade."

Ichigo nodded, "yes...she was a piece of Rukia's zanpakuto...apparently Sode No Shirayuki took a liking to me when she was sealed inside me and when she went back to Rukia she left a piece of herself behind...when Zangetsu shattered she took his remaining spirit and fused herself with the remnants of Zangetsu. So I have both Shirayuki's affection and Zangetsu's respect."

Ukitake put a hand on his chin, "I see. That means that those two started off with a high respect for you already. That means you had that advantage over us."

Shunshi drank some sake, "I'm interested in seeing your bankai. It wont be long if your so easily able to reach this level already."

Ichigo nodded, "we are going back home today. Before we trained today I found Rukia and she said she would stay here. When I get back I'll work on mastering the special abilities of these two. Then I will go to Urahara and see if he can set the same way I originally got my bankai."

00000000

Ukitake pulled out a badge with a scroll and smiled, "here Ichigo, take this before you go. It's a substitute soul reaper badge, it will help you transform back into a soul reaper while in the human world."

Ichigo grabbed the badge, "thanks Ukitake. I'll see you later." He turned and followed Uryu, Chad and Orihime out of the soul society. "See you around Rukia."

000000

After Running away from the cleaner Ichigo and his friends burst into Karakura town...and swiftly began falling as they were high in the air.

"I got you, welcome back everyone." Urahara said. Only to receive an elbow to the face. "Ouch. I wasnt expecting an elbow to the face Ichigo. I take it you learned about me."

Ichigo just nodded. Flying through the air Urahahara noticed something, "oh. That's a different Zanpakuto Ichigo. Did you already lose Zangetsu?"

Ichigo huffed, "Aizen broke it...now I have Ten no kuroi kōri no joō. I've been training under Ukitake and Shunshi to get used to dual wielding and re attaining my shikai. I may need your help to re attain Bankai, I'd you have another one of those dolls."

Urahara nodded, "of course. When your ready to do the test just come over to the shop."

Ichigo nodded and jumped off the cloth and looked at the place where his mother died with some sadness. Then he flashed stepped home and re entered his body and passed out.

**let me know what you think...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had reading...Harry Potter and the Marauding champions by NeverGonnaStop. Its a one shot, but I loved the idea.**

**Dont own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry smiled as he levitated the box of fire whiskey behind him, last night his name had been shot out of the goblet of fire, of course just like his 2nd year everyone turned on him. This time even Ron and Hermione did, Ron had always been jealous of him, so that was not much of a surprise. He told himself that if Ron turned on him again like in second year he would dump him. He had no need for friends like Dudley's. He was just happy he didn't let the redheads lazy attitude drag him down and hold him back. He had some major problems with Hermione though. The girl hated it when she wasn't on top, so since he was technically taking his NEWTS this year in every subject but Divination and history of magic she hated that and worked even harder. Other than that she stood by him until last night, she took last night as some kinda sign that he had to be cheating in his school work and that was the only way he did better than her, so she ran off and turned on him too.

However he had three bright lights shining around him, while Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and even Maxime glared at him for 'sneaking' his way Into the tournament, his fellow champions hadn't. They saw that he was scared and angry, so they asked if the school had any secret meeting places they could join up at. Harry naturally knew of every secret of the school with his fathers map, so he showed them. Harry was just bringing the drinks along on request from Viktor.

Walking up to the painting of Barnabus the barmy he held his wand up and poked the smaller troll in the Achilles tendon. The painting shifted and became see through. Inside was an old common room they had found that morning and all contributed. Fleur, being the best at charms had charmed the place to smell like it never went out of use, she also worked with Harry arranging things in the room. Harry and she became rather close after she had discovered he was completely immune to her allure. It was only three meals between the welcoming feast and the champion drawing, but she sat with him every time and they became friends.

Cedric, he was the best at decorating, so he altered the wall color and cleaned a few things up. He and Cedric had several classes together and were close friends now. He had been trying to abdicate to his house.

Viktor and he met when he was flying on his fire bolt yesterday to let out some frustration at Ron bitching about him trying in school. Viktor still struggled with English, but he was catching up fast thanks to him and Cedric.

Harry, well he took after his dad. He naturally had a gift with transfiguration. He was secretly a prodigy with potions too, but he barely tried in class as that was pointless as long as the greasy bat was in charge. He found several old notebooks from his mum and used them constantly, Snape was outraged when he heard that the two newest and most popular (with females) were made by him, even if he tried to credit it to his mum. A potion that acted as a air freshener, it would just boil until the thing desolved. The second was like a bath bead, when you removed the bezoar and placed it in the tub, the natural potion would release and cause every muscle to relax, with an added bonus of removing any blemish on the skin, his mum hadn't predicted that one. Harry grinned at the kiss memory of the kiss the ice queen of Slytherin gave him for that one. Even Remus had given him his own journals as a kid with prank ideas, he was working with the twins with that one.

Sitting down next to Fleur he grinned, "here we go. Firewhiskey, just like you asked Viktor."

a few minutes of silence where everyone cracked a bottle and Fleur asked, "so 'arry, do you need any help?"

Harry shrugged, "I may be fourteen, but I go to classes with Cedric. This is my final year as well."

Cedric burst into laughter at the wide eyed stares of Fleur and Viktor, "what of your friends?" Viktor asked.

Harry shrugged, "dont have many, Hermione hates me for being better than her, Ron is so lazy he puts down anyone who tries in school, he is actually the worst student to walk the halls of Hogwarts in the thousand years it's been open."

"Zen why does he still attend? If he were at beaboxins he would not be around anymore."

Cedric took a deep pull, he was clearly drunk already, "the Weasley's have been in the headmasters pocket for years. He wouldn't do that to his most devote followers." After that they talked about their lives while drinking more firewhiskey

* * *

Harry groaned as he came back into conciousness, his head was pounding, "damn..."

Three things became immediately obvious to him, 1) he was naked and in a bush.

2) he was laying on something very soft.

3) for some reason their was an ink spot near where he was laying, and he could see it perfectly.

Reaching his hand up he found he wasnt wearing glasses, "ugh. Note to self, cool it on the firewhiskey next time." Pushing himself up his eyes widened when he realized that the soft thing he was laying on was Fleur' naked chest. "Shit..."

Fleur groaned sitting up, _"jeez...haven't had that happen since fourth year._" Looking over she purred slightly, _'we should go to the hospital wing though, I want to remember last night."_

Harry didnt understand why he could understand her fluent French but he tossed her a shirt, certain people in Hogwarts (Malfoy, and Ron) would take advantage of Fleur's state of dress "sure...but we should pick up Cedric and Viktor too, they were drinking with us last night right?"

Fleur looked lost in thought, "oui, I do believe so."

Harry found Cedric tied to a tree for some reason, Viktor passed out not too far away holding their wands, "hey Fleur, I found our wands." He passed hers over and picked his own up, frowning...it didn't react to him at all. He waved his wand and nothing happened, "you may have to levitate them...my wand is not working."

Fleur felt that she should know what happened to that...but she needed to get a hangover potion in her to properly remember. Waving her wand she levitated both boys she followed Harry to the nurses office.

Poppy Pomfrey rushed out and gaped at the four champions that came into her ward, at least until the smell of firewhiskey hit her nostrils, "really mister Potter, can you not stay out of my clutches this year?"

Harry laughed nervously, "were just here for hangover potions Poppy...plus, I'm graduating this year, so you wont have to deal with me after the tournament."

The matron sighed and waved her wand, sure enough, just major hangovers. She waved her wand again and four


	6. Chapter 6

**A recent idea I had with one of my favorite shows as a kid.**

**Dont own Harry Potter or Code lyoko**

Vernon Dursley was furious, his freak of a nephew had beaten his son in school, and now he was being called to the school because of it. That boy was going to get it.

Opening the door the principle of the local school looked up from his conversation from his distant cousin, "ah! Mr. Dursley. Come in come in. We have much to discuss."

"I can assure you my...nephew will receive the proper punishment sir. It wont happen again. He's very disturbed you see..."

The man waved off the comment, "if anything Vernon, you need to crack down on Dudley. The boy is already turning into a bully. Anyway, that's not what were here for. This is my cousin, Jean-Pierre Delmas. He is the principle of a private school down in France. They both noticed the fat man square his jaw like he was trying not to say something.

Delmas grinned and spoke in a heavily accented english, "Mr. Dursley, I was contacted some years ago by your late sister in law. She said that she doesn't want young Harry to go to the school she went to due to the principal their taking a very unusual and unnecessary interest in her son. So she paid off a full academy ride for my school for the boy."

Vernon was turning a very deep shade of purple, "I will not have that freak of a boy outshine my son!"

Both men raised an eyebrow, "well sir, my school is a boarding school...so I'm afraid he wont be able to come back here until after he graduates..." Delmas said, he knew types like this man. If that child wasn't already being beaten, it would start soon.

Vernon halted for a second and eyed the frog, "boarding school you say...and by the time he graduates he'll be old enough to not need us anymore. What do I need to do?"

Delmas smirked slightly, _checkmate. _"well, we have a strict admittance code. The boy is going to have to be able to continue at the pace he has shown today academically, if you can manage that, and also get the boy to eat something he's way to thin, then we will take him off your hands by the time he is ten."

Vernon pondered this, he would actually need to have his family back off, but...if they could get rid of the little freak sooner than they thought..."I will ensure he stays in top form." He held out his beefy hand and they shook on it.

00000

Harry was shaking as his uncle sat him down with his aunt, he just knew his uncle was going to beat him today, but to his surprise...he didn't.

"Listen up Boy. From now on, you WILL get good grades. Continue on the way you are going in school. You do good and we will feed you better, I got contacted for a school your mother signed you up for in France. You will be going if I have to glue your ass to a chair so you can learn. This means, you will also know French fluently as well. I will be providing you with proper clothes soon, keep up the good work. You can have Dudley's second bedroom to study in." He waved his hand and Harry leapt up and took off.

Petunia turned to her husband, "what's the catch?"

Vernon smirked at his wife, "it is a boarding school Pet. If he gets in, we won't ever see him again." Petunia grinned savagely, that was what she had always wanted, and if her freak of a sister arranged it, the other freaks couldn't do anything about it.

00000p

Harry gazed around amazed, Kadic Academy, this was an amazing school. Plus his mum signed him up, so that was a plus. Following after the gym Teacher...Jim. don't even get him started on THAT name, "you will be rooming with another student named Jeremy Belpois, he is the academy's top student. I hope you can get along." Opening the door Jim called out, "Belpois! This is your new Roomate, try to get along with him please..."

"Right Jim...thanks." he said, not even hiding his disappointment in having to share a room.

Jim Turner to Harry, "welcome to Kadic kid. I'll find you at breakfast tomorrow and get you a schedule...oh yea! Here." He pulled out a credit card, "your mother left us this so you could have an allowance."

"Thabk you sir." He said. Jim looked surprised but patted his shoulder and left. Harry turned to the blond haired boy with glasses, "my name is Harry Potter."

"Jeremy. I hope you dont snore." He turned and booted up his computer again, Harry grinned at the program he was running, it was a program designed for a robot to be able to chase a ball and bring it back, like a dog.

"Good program, but you missed a line."

Jeremy blinked and turned to the boy he'd be living with for the next few years. "No. I didn't, it's just not finished."

Harry grabbed a laser pointer from his pack and pointed it to the middle section, "if you add a line their for the robots arm motions and the like, your actually almost done."

Jeremy blinked and shrugged, he could always delete it if he was wrong. However to his amazement, the guy was right. "This is incredible! I have been working on this for months!" Jeremy smiled to his roommate, "have any other ideas?" That was the start to a lifelong friendship.

000000

"And that is how you do that in the most simple terms Ulrich." Harry said as he helped a boy in his math class catch up. He had asked for his help and Harry was always happy to help, especially since Ulrichs father sounded a lot like his uncle, well, after he had recieved an invitation to the French school.

Ulrich stared wide eyed at the sheet of paper, he had been struggling with his math work for weeks now, and this guy just described it all in a way that made him think it was easy, "this is incredible! Thanks."

Harry grinned and packed his bags, "dont mention it."

"Hey, are you Ulrich Stern?" A blonde boy with a purple spot in the center approached.

"See you later Ulrich." Harry waved him off, Jeremy had asked to meet him at the old abandoned factory to show him something anyway.

Ulrich waved the boy off, "depends on who's asking."

"His new Roomate, Odd Delarobbia!"

000000

Harry slid down the rope near the entrance of the factory, "Jeremy! I'm here!"

"Over here in the Elevator Harry!"

Harry blinked and followed the voice, once he stepped inside the door closed and he felt the elevator moving, "what do you want me to see man?" The door opened and his eyes widened.

"I found this not long before you came to bunk with me. I only just recently turned it on." In the center of the room was a massive computer that looked very advanced.

"Wow...who built it?"

Jeremy shrugged as be typed into the computer, "I dont know, but check this out." He turned to the screen, "Maya? Are you here?"

A window popped up and Harry's eyes widened at the human like female that popped up, "of course i am Jeremy, where else would I be?"

Jeremy blushed at that logic and Harry leaned in, "is...this can't he an AI. Humanity hasn't even gotten the Virtual intelligence down yet beyond pre scripted words and the like. Are you a human?"

The pink haired girl tilted her head, "I'm not sure, I can't remember hardly anything."

00000

Ulrich wanted to bash his head in, Sissy had been bugging him all day about a date, and Odd kept talking about her. Then he noticed the boy who had tutored him in math, "Hey Harry! I got an A on that test!"

As Harry grabbed his cup of noodles out of the machine he grinned, "nice! You just didn't understand it before, I always knew you had it in you." A light flashed behind him and Harry whirled around, his cup of noodles forgotten, the machine had electrocuted his best friend. "Jeremy! One of you two, come on. Let's get him to the nurses office. The other go get a teacher."

00000

The school nurse sat back with a grin, "nothing major, just some superficial burns and a light electric shock."

Harry grinned at his friend and patted him on the shoulder, think you can manage to not get electrocuted without me?"

Jeremy sighed, Harry had a tendency to make jokes about bad stuff like that, "right. The movie you've been waiting for is out today. I'll be fine, catch you later."

0000

Jeremy led Ulrich into the factory to show him the super computer, "now I've only shown Harry this, I hope you can keep a secret Stern."

"Sure Belpois, but if it's such a big secret, why isn't Harry with us?" Jeremy hit the elevator button.

"He will show up sooner or later, he wanted to go see a new movie that came out."

Ulrich blinked, "does he do that often?"

Jeremy shrugged, "Harry isn't like you or me. He's an orphan, he watched at only one year old as some crazy lunatic killed his mother right in front of him, he gets plagued by nightmares quite often. So he tends to go out and do stuff at night, or works on programs we work on together."

Ulrich really couldn't find anything to say to that, so he just followed Jeremy to a cool looking computer, "so this is the mega computer."

"It's a super computer with ultra possibility."

000000

Harry was heading back to his room when Ulrich blazed past him towards the gym carrying a dog and chased by his roommate and the schools mouth, Sissi herself. "What the hell...the only thing over that way is...I wonder if Jeremy told one of them." He turned and chased after them, "and it was such a good night too." By the time he caught up with them Jeremy was freaking out slightly, "so you told someone else huh Jeremy?" He blinked at the screen, it showed Ulrichs Roomate dressed as a giant purple cat, "what's going on?"

"Jeremy wanted to test the virtualisation program he found so we were going to use Odd's dog, but Odd himself ended up being sent in." Ulrich said, then a scream sounded.

Harry blinked and grinned, "that's so cool, I'm next." He chased after Ulrich down the ladder and came across Sissi.

"Guys, Odd's in trouble."

"Harry grinned, "well, I guess your sending Ulrich, Sissi, and I huh?" He called back up.

"Sure, just get in the tubes."

Sissi didn't want to go so it ended up just being him and Ulrich, who teased Sissi about it pretty hard.

"Transfer Ulrich

Transfer Harry

Scanner Ulrich

Scanner Harry

Virtualisation.

Jeremy paled when the screen for Harry flashed a warning for a split second and then stopped, "what..."

000000

Harry felt like his head exploded for a brief second and then he was falling. Landing on his feet he looked around, "this is so cool. Hey Jeremy why didn't you tell me I could come inside Lyoko before? I would've totally done it."

"I didn't find the program until yesterday Harry, sorry."

Looking over to Odd and Ulrich he blinked, Odd was a giant purple cat, like his picture on the computer, Ulrich was a samurai, "huh." Looking down he was dressed in some kinda old fashioned robes with a staff strapped to his back, "cool. I guess this is my avatar, what can I do?" He picked up his staff and almost instantly he felt a slight drain as the vines and trees responded to him, they smashed into the cockroach things chasing Odd.

"Careful Harry, you just used some Mana, you must be like a mage or something."

"No fair. How come they get the cool avatars? And I want their weapons, I mean a sword and magic are way cooler than these big stupid paws. He accidentally shot of an arrow that Ulrich barely dodged.

"Hey, watch it."

Odd grinned, "never mind, I take back what I said"

"See if you can hook up with Maya, I'll send you the coordinates."

Harry flinched at the sound of Sissi's voice, "I can honestly say after knowing that girl for a whole year, her voice never ceases to be annoying. Especially when she gets on about herself, or you Ulrich."

Ulrich groaned, "you aren't kidding. Jeremy, are you gonna send those coordinates or what?"

Nothing. but silence in answer, "hey, there is a tower over their, maybe that's where were supposed to go." Odd pointed the tower out not far from where they were."

They followed Odd through the wall of the tower, but unfortunately they missed the platform and ended up hanging from the thing, "your both to heavy for me to lift! One of you needs to drop your weapons!"

Ulrich looked down into the pitch black abis they were hanging over, "nice try. That's not gonna happen." That's when they fell, only to be lifted back up onto another platform. When they exited the tower it was a field of ice, not trees that greeted them. "Where are we? What happened to the trees."

"How should I know." Ulrich said.

"It's simple actually. Lyoko Is made up of four parts, the forest we saw before was only a fourth of all of lyoko. The Towers apparently act as a gateway between the other sectors on Lyoko."

Both boys nodded at that explanation, it made sense in a wierd sort of way. That's when new monsters showed up, these were cubes on legs. As Harry parried the layers with his staff he observed them, one side seemed to shoot ordinary layers that the cockroaches could, the other shot a blue beam that froze what ever it touched. "What does the third side shoot." He mumbled.

Odd was quickly beaten and he shattered into light particles, Ulrich managed to find out that the wierd symbol on the monsters was a weak point for them, but he let his guard down after he killed one, because he got blasted and shattered too. Leaving Harry with two more of these cubes. He managed to send back one of the cubes Lazers back at it and destroyed it. Growling he threw the end of his staff out and thought _DESTROY _a blue laser came out of his staff and the cube shattered.

0000

Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Sissi were panting after the live wires retreated after Odd cut the wire leading the stuff. "Oh man. That was bad." Odd said.

Before anyone could answer him the computer booted up again, "hello?! You didn't forget me did you."

Ulrich blinked, "he's still on Lyoko?"

Odd laughed, "wow! Harry's pretty good at this."

Jeremy blinked and began typing, "yes, but he used quite a hit of Mana from whatever he used to defeat the monsters. Harry, it's Jeremy. Are you ok?"

"Yea, but either tell me how to get to Maya, or get me out of here."

Jeremy blinked and grinned, "sending the coordinates to you now Harry. Though your on your own for now,looks lime I cant vetualise the other three yet, apparently theirs a cool down."

"Got it, while I get to the forest region can you refill my Mana? I might need it."

"Your mana regenerates over time Harry, though I will look through your character and see what you can do."

Harry went back to the tower he had come in and leapt of the platform.

Exiting back in the forest he began running towards the tower Jeremy had told him about. "Maya? It's Harry."

The pink haired girl phased through the wall, "hello."

Harry grinned, "nice to see you face to face. Let's go." They only got to the ice sector before three more blocks attacked, unfortunately he wasnt capable of fending those ones off and had to send Maya back into the safety of the tower.

00000

The next day Harry was sitting next to Jeremy and Sissi when Odd sat down, be had styled his hair like his Lyoko Avatar. "Heh. Not bad Odd, I had the same idea." He too had styled his hair like on Lyoko, it wasnt very different, but his hair was more of a windswept messy than a birds nest he always had.


	7. Chapter 7

**didn't get very far with this one, but it's a good idea so I thought I'd show it**

**Dont own Harry potter**

Harry entered the Hogwarts Express, happy he wasn't blocked like last year. That thought had made him frown, last year he was barred from the train, Hermione had to ride alone resulting in her hanging off of Draco Malfoy's arm by the time they got off. Didn't make much sense, but Hermione now hated him for some reason. Ronald, well...he and Harry weren't friends anymore, and even if they were...they would never see one another. When the barrier had locked them out Ron had suggested they drive his dad's flying car, Harry disagreed. So, he sat and waited and sure enough after just five minutes a woman named Amelia Bones had shown up to check to see if any Hogwarts students missed the train, needless to say that the Weasley's were under severe watch when Ronald had shown up at Hogwarts, the idiot never thought to activate the invisibility booster on the car so a ton of people had saw him, Fudge himself was extremely thankful for the heads up because he was prepared to obliviate everyone before the news left the danger stage, the kicker was when he had driven into the schools roof and almost flattened several students landing In the great hall. Dumbledore tried to intervene and keep him in school, but because he created an international problem the board of governors and the minister expelled him from school. It was only because of Dumbledore that he was still allowed in the wizarding world and didn't have his wand snapped.  
"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" He entered a compartment with Neville Longbottom and a pretty blonde girl who was reading the magazine she had upside down.  
"Hey Harry, come on in." Neville smiled.  
"Hello Harry Potter, you have wakspurts in your head right now." This caused Harry to blink.  
"Are those tiny creatures that fly into your ear?" He recalled being able to see creatures like that back before he had to get his glasses.  
She smiled, "oh yes! They just love to mess with your thoughts. Have you seen them?"  
Harry shrugged, not since I was a kid. I saw stuff like that all the time back before I had to wear glasses."  
Neville's eyes put Dobby's to shame, so Harry readjusted the topic of conversation to topics he could get in on.  
Close to the station the brakes began squeaking and the lights went out, "what's going on? We can't be their yet." Neville asked his eyes wide.  
The window froze over and the glass of pumpkin juice turned into an ice cube, "oh, pumpkin juice popsicle." Harry said holding it up. Luna grinned and grabbed her own.  
Then a shadow fell in front of the door and it opened, Luna whimpered and shrank back shaking heavily, Neville was frozen in fear. The hooded figure turned to Harry and advanced, unable to do anything Harry's eyes drifted shut when the foul creature placed its lips on his. The only thought going through his head was 'well...that's not how I saw my first kiss go down.' And everything went black with a girls scream in the backround.

* * *

Remus Lupin rushed down the train, their was at least one more Dementor on the train and he was getting close, "their" he saw the cloak billowing around him from an open door.  
"Expecto Patronum!" The wolf dashed forward and the dementor fled. Looking into the room he saw three people, the first was a small blonde girl, the youngest of them all. The next he knew, Neville Longbottom. However the final one cause his eyes to widen, "Harry!" He knealt down next to the son of his best friend. He was barely alive, "what happened?"  
Neville spoke in barely a whisper, and for the first time he was glad for his condition so he could hear, "that thing just kissed Harry..." Remus swallowed a lump in his throat, at least they were close to great hall door burst open with the newest professor ran in, "Harry's been kissed!"  
Madame Pomphrey promptly leapt up and the rest of the teachers, bar Snape, glared at the headmaster for allowing such fowl beasts on the school grounds.

A few hours later the minister himself walked in, "ah Poppy my dear, what did you want to talk about?" He was nervous, the public was throwing fireballs when they had heard that the dementors had attacked the kids, and it was only a matter of time till they found out someone was kissed.

Poppy Pomphrey sat down, "I'm not sure minister, Harry was kissed...but he isn't showing any normal symptoms. I honestly dont understand..."

Fudge nodded, "keep me posted... I've got to talk to Dumbledore."


	8. Chapter 8

**This was inspired by a story that was either deleted or is still around and has been abandoned for years, its basic premise is that Harry found out that the Weasleys had been potioning him up for years, so he leaves and becomes a famous auror. Then comes back years later to find Ron had been an Abusive husband, so Hermione has Harry help and sends them both back to first year.**

**Now, my story was more of a Daphne theme, because I cant write a Hermione worth shit really.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The entire auditorium quieted as a tall man with a lean build appeared in the appointed spot in the Ministry of magic, it had been many years since Harry Potter had returned home. Following his victory over the dark Lord Voldemort he had thrown himself into his work, eventually reaching and surpassing the late Auror Moody's reputation, he was the top Auror and had stomped out so many wannabe dark lords since. He took jobs all over the world and was the worlds leading expert on dangerous monsters, he was the only one to legally able to breed Basilisk and study them. This lead to his fame growing as he published many different books on defense against the dark arts and care of magical creatures, they were favored among many of the teachers in school now.

"Ah! Auror Potter, so good to have you back." Andromeda Black called out pushing her way to the front.

Harry smiled at the woman, "now Andi, what have I told you about titles, we are family so unless I was officially looking into a crime they weren't needed."

Andromeda threw her arms around the boy, "it really is good to have you back Harry. Teddy has been excited all week."

Harry smiled sadly, Theodore (Teddy) Remus Lupin, his godson was the sole reason he would come back to Britain. The eleven year old had a passion for magical creatures that rivaled even Luna Scamander, he always wanted to know what magical creature he was studying at the current time.

Taking her arm Harry went through the checkpoints required for all who exited continental travelers, explaining in detail the way the magical tribes in Africa lived their lives, and how they viewed magic. It was his personal favorite, and unfortunately the only culture he could never use because of certain things that could only be done before 11, when the magical core was very unstable and open to manipulation.

Following his fallout with the Weasley's, he had travelled the world, learning magic's that had not been seen outside their created home for years. It was in America that they had used a very ancient ritual that had reversed any of the damage his Relatives had as a child. In Antarctica they helped him deal with the mental problems he had been repressing for years.

* * *

For the next week he told his godson of his fun adventures with the Thunderbirds of America, and the horned serpents of Asia. It wasn't until that week was up did he receive an unexpected surprise.

Daphne Greengrass once upon a time every mans wet dream. Now she looked so down and had bruises all over her body, she had broke out of the norm in her 7th year of Hogwarts and started dating Dean Thomas. However, like Seamus Finnigen and Ron Weasley, he was a failure. They and become known as the mediocre trio. The three worst students to have ever graced Hogwarts. He had already arrested Ronald for abuse to his wife, but this wasn't very surprising, those three were the exact same in school.

"Hello, Potter."

"How may I help you Greengrass?" He had lost almost all his hate for most of Slytherin when Malfoy was slapped down, turns out they were just scared to be different than Malfoy due to his Daddy running the goverment pretty much.

"I...require your help."

Harry raised an eyebrow and waved her to continue on.

"I need help annulling my marriage, I made a mistake with trying to fix one of the triad."

Harry sighed, "don't see how I can help. Divorce does not exist in this world my dear. I mean you could kill him, but then I'd have to take you in."

Daphne shook her head and pulled out a journal, "no. Even if I killed him, it wouldn't fix the years I spent as his punching bag." Harry knew that feeling all too well, but he ignored that and flipped through the journal, Arithmic equations, runes based on...

"Time travel. You want to time travel?"

She nodded, "yes."

Harry leaned back, "you'll still have the trauma of the abuse."

Daphne nodded, "true. But if we go back then, Physically I will be fine. Unfortunately, I am not magically strong enough to be sent back far enough, the most I can manage is a few years. With you however, I can go back far enough to avoid my fate."

Harry browsed the testing notes, "these are very...dangerous drawbacks, according to your notes the person wont be able to time travel again until at least a year after the subject has been transported to their younger bodies. By the way, you made this so much clearer than if Hermione had asked me for help."

Daphne glared at him, "that's because that girl had to be superior than everyone else. I recall when she hated you because your grades were better than hers in 6th year."

Harry couldn't argue with that. "So. What is this draw back I see here?" He tapped the journal.

Daphne grinned, "well...with both of us combined, we'd end up back in our first year or close to again."

Harry sat up straighter. "This means the dark lord will rise again." He said seriously.

The former ice queen raised an eyebrow, "and I would have the best auror to ever exist. The one responsible for stamping out several now."

Harry closed his eyes, this could be good. He could fix so many mistakes, Cedric, Sirius, Remus and everyone in the final battle. Opening his eyes he nodded, "very well. Get everything ready."

* * *

A month later Harry was standing in the ritual circle, "alright. Let's do this." They both pumped every last drop of magic they had into the ritual, Harry passed out not long after Daphne.

When he next opened his eyes he looked around, and blinked. This was not anywhere close to his first year. He was currently sitting on the front porch of the Dursley's. Rolling over and sitting up he closed his eyes, and called out through his mind. A crack sounded and a small house elf appeared, "master Harry! Yous be alives." She picked up the tiny bundle and dissapeared with a crack.

Re-appearing in the Potter manor, she used Harry's hand to erase Everyone off the ward list and then placed him down in the crib, "dont worry master, we elf's will help raise you now."

The next few hours were with the oldest house elf, who checked all of his injuries and the like, the only one that concerned them was the Horcrux in his scar, which they promptly used their own magic to destroy it. That surprised him, even Dumbledore, the greatest equal rights movement activist discarded the use of other magical creatures, what was extremely hard to destroy for humans, could equally he easy for another magical race who delved into different branches of magic.

The next couple of years seemed to drag by. With his bodies limited ability to move he had to focus on rebuilding his own occlumency barriers, he wouldn't put it past good old Snape to have used the mind arts while being a teacher.

He grew up learning about the Potter family from the portraits in the manor, this made him happy because by the time the war ended last time all the house elf's in the Potter employ had died from lack of magic, and everything inside had been confiscated by the goblins for the break in.

In his fifth year in his younger life he preformed a ritual he had always wanted to try, but could not because it could only he done on children. See, certain tribes of magical's around the world saw magic as the life force of every living thing on earth, so they used a ritual that destroyed the Initial core of magic in their bodies. Being so unstable at a young age the ritual instead redirects the magic to every cell in the body, they literally became one with magic. Unfortunately this ritual became harder to preform every year, and at 17 it was impossible because your core would stabilize and never be tampered with again. His grandmother Dorea in particular loved the idea. For a woman born to the Black family, she was quite soft spoken and loving. She was who Harry was closest too.

Eventually all things come to an end though, because an owl swooped in the window today, he had just turned 11 and was ready to go to Hogwarts. He had attended several high class balls and the like that someone of his standing was expected, as such he was very close to the Bones, Longbottoms, Greengrass and through them the Davis, but he was bored of the monotony. He could well and truly begin his plans to save everyone from before now. A few things had changed this time around, the first was that with his disappearance and subsequent re-appearance Dumbledore had been forced to retire from two of his three positions. He felt bad about that, but it could only he a good thing. The man literally had zero free time to himself, that was why in his first time around he was never checked on or thought of. Dumbledore wanted to be their for him, but he had stretched himself too thin and cut out the one thing he thought he could leave till it was needed, namely him. The Potter family had been firmly clasped as a grey family after one day out with his house elfs when Lucius Malfoy in full death eater garb had attacked him. Harry responded by using his grandfather's borrowed wand and destroyed the mans balls and burned off half his leg. Malfoy of course had bribed his way out, but he lost a lot of respect having lost to a boy not even in Hogwarts yet. He had snuck the cure to Neville's parents a couple of years ago, Neville would be a better man for it too, with his grandmother being a bitch and only seeing Frank her son, and not Neville her grandson, and his uncle who threw him out a third story window to test for magic. This was no longer the case, as Nevilles uncle was thrown out of the family for even thinking that and Augusta being just a regular old grandmother now Neville wasn't going to be the nervous wreck he was last time around. Although when he was at the annual Longbottom new year ball he always got the feeling that Augusta knew he was behind it. She always made thinly veiled thanks to him.

Harry grinned, those pretentious little children's books that came out even this time around would be in for a shock. The books always described him as he was last time around, thin and messy hair, thick round glasses and dull emerald green eyes. This time around he went with his standard shoulder length hair, much more capable of handling it. His grandfathers portrait always joked that he found that loophole earlier than anyone in the family, he was tall for his age and do to his magic coursing through every single cell in his body he was pretty well built, even though he only ran laps around his families lake. That had also resulted in him finding some latent metamorphmagi skills, that didnt surprise him, a lot of kids in south America had the skill, apparently it was do to a core that combined with the body completely. Nymphadora Tonks was a rare one born like that.

* * *

The leaky cauldron quieted as they all felt a wave of magic wash over them. They all turned to the fireplace and observed a child with glowing green eyes step out, it was almost like an aura that surrounded him.

He turned over to the bartender, "hello Tom, I have need to get into Diagon Alley, could you please open it for me?"

Tom nodded, "of course mister Potter." It wasn't until the young man had already disappeared behind the wall that concealed the alley that everyone realized the surname that the bartender used.

A few hours later Harry exited Gringotts with his heirship ring and the Potter family buisness's going again. He fully expected a letter soon as he had given the Greengrass lord the right to Proxy for him. Harry did not intend to allow light and dark to rule this time, he would be the unofficial third party leader the grey side. He figured they wouldn't be blood purists under Voldemort, or more accurately right now, Lucius and they wouldn't be willing to do the stun and run that Dumbles preached.

He spent the day shopping, and just after he came out of Twilfit and Tattings he heard a slight whine. Curiosity overtook him, that clearly wasn't human and he had never ran into a species that sounded like that he followed a side alley out of the way of the regular shopping district. He came to a small fox laying in a pool of it's own blood, a fox with nine tails, "you're a Kitsune! Now what are you doing outside of Asia?" He waved his hand over the fox and watched as the skin began to stitch itself together. This was a spell he himself had designed in the future, he had found that any regular healing spell would heal the wounds on animals and the like, but it would not heal them properly, they would he a very bad scar and always feel uncomfortable.

Harry then raised his other hand and a very steady stream of water released from his fingers, he used this to wash any blood off her fur, " there we go. Healthy and clean."

The Kitsune leapt up and ran in a circle yipping happily, then it looked Harry in the eyes and nodded, its fangs sunk into his hand and he gasped as a magical aura surrounded him. The Kitsune was bonding to him with a familiar bond. Harry wiped the blood off his hand and the Kitsune, who he learned was near a newborn, curled up on his head. This irritated him slightly, but it was better than nothing, he named her Hedwig, in honor of his fallen owl. Of course he could've gotten her back, but he felt it would have been an insult to his Hedwig. He turned to head back to Ollivanders but stopped, he hadn't even realized he was in front of a wand shop. _Wanda's Wands. Man, I bet she went into wand crafting just to get that pun out._ he thought.

The young woman smiled at the boy, "oh! I wasn't expecting to have such a young customer, most of my customers are older. Come in, let's get you a wand." She led him into a back room absolutely filled with woods, "let your magic guide you, find the wood that calls to it."

Harry found two different woods that called to him, the first wood was his main wood, this one was a Japanese cherry tree wood, the second was Elder wood.

He repeated the process with the focusing stone and finally came to the core room, stretching out with his magic he felt the call from the tail feather if a Thunderbird, but before Wanda began to assemble the wand Hedwig stood and shook a single tail, causing one hair to fall into her hand as well.

Wanda smiled, "well well well, I honestly did not see your familiar up there. This will be quite the master piece."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**This idea was inspired when I was watching highschool Dxd, I was obsessed for a time where Issei was a nekomata like Koneko and Kuroka.**

**I dont own Highschool DXD**

* * *

Issei sighed and looked at the gate of his new school. He had rumor heard of another in this school, he hoped it worked out this time though.

Walking into the school Issei's enhanced hearing picked up on other students muttering, "is he a new student?"

Entering into the school building he headed for his class but stopped as he heard screams, looking out the window he saw two boys getting beat up by a bunch of girls. He sighed and continued on.

* * *

"Alright class, we have a new student today, you can come in."

The door opened and in walked a white haired teen with red streaks, he wore the Male version of the school uniform with the front opened and had a red shirt underneath. "Names Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you." He bowed.

Class passed fast and as soon as the bell rang he was ambushed by every girl in class. He really couldnt understand them, he stood and walked away. However once he entered into the hallway a scent hit him. Turning to see a petit girl with white hair that had a cat pin in her hair, "so...I wasn't wrong. I finally found another."

Koneko was watching the boy her president asked her to watch. He turned to her instantly and she caught one word, 'another.' Then a person walked past and he vanished. She looked around but couldnt find him. "I have to tell pres."

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything Koneko?"

Koneko looked up and spoke in an emotionless voice, "one thing, I caught the word another from him, Other than his smell he seems to be just a fourth year school boy."

"Another? I wonder what he meant. What was he looking at when he said that?"

"Me."

Rias stiffened, "does he know about us? Interesting, keep an eye on him Koneko."

* * *

"Excuse me are you Issei Hyoudou?" Issei turned from gazing at the sunset off the bridge.

"Yes. Who are you?"

She brightened up, "oh, I wanted to know if you'd be my boyfriend." But she froze as Issei sniffed her and backed away.

"No. You're smell doesn't interest me. Go away fallen."

Wandering into the park he sniffed the air again, "I see you didnt listen to me." He looked up and bat the light spear away single handedly.

"What?! How did a measly human redirect my attack?!" She began throwing spears one after another, "Die DIE DIE DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

When the smoke cleared Issei still stood there, not even scratched, "your mistake, Raynare was it? Was thinking I'm a human." Out of his head came out two cat ears, one pure white, the other crimson, and from his backside a two tails, one white and one crimson. Holding up his hands twelve points around him began glowing, "next time fallen, do your research before you jump someone who is out of your league." He snapped his fingers and twelve trails of fire shot towards her, when they cleared, nothing remained.

In the bushes Koneko was frozen, a Nekoshou?! Her birth race was all but extinct, _another? Another nekomata? Was he looking for the remnants of our near extinct race? _ she summoned forth a circle, "Prez will want to know this." And vanished.

* * *

"Ara? You mean to tell me he is like you Koneko? A nekomata? Akeno asked, full blown shock on her face.

Rias was stunned as well, "I honestly didnt think there could be a Male Nekomata..."

"From what I remember it's possible...but extremely rare."

Rias was deep in thought for a few minutes, "were gonna have to talk to him...he may be working for the Yokai faction."

* * *

Issei sighed, class was dragging today. Looking out the window he saw a single Male standing outside the gates. He wore a trench coat and a fedora so he couldnt really see who it was. Then the bell went off making him jump slightly.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he strolled out and instantly could smell the tiny white haired neko not far away, but he ignored it for now and walked out to the park where he had killed the fallen angel. "You can come out now. I can smell you."

Koneko froze until a magic barrier was placed around them and another fallen came out, "not bad. I can see why Raynare would have failed with you. She would have assumed your a human. Foolish girl could never see past a facade to hide your true power. What is the Youkai faction doing here?"

Issei scoffed, "I'm not a part of them. Only two people I do know from them is Yasaka, and her daughter Kuno. I was to young to be inducted, and when I wasn't my race was close to dead. Been looking everywhere for any of my people. Finally found that cute white haired girl I go to school with. She clearly doesn't use her powers, they leak out of her uncontrolled like a fire hose."

A light spear appeared, "well. I suppose I must force what has to be the only Male in his race, to die."

The spear went through his shoulder and Donasheek smirked, until the boy faded away. "Not bad aim, but I'm afraid you made the same mistake your girlfriend did."

**"dragon shot!"**

Donasheek whirled around and came face to face with the cat boy, with a strange gauntlet on his right arm, out of it a massive blast. 'Well...shit.' was his last thought.

Koneko watched by him obliterate the fallen angel and call out to her, "I know your there, little kitten. You have no need to be afraid of your power. If you so desire, I can teach you. But in return i require knowledge of the other scent deeply ingrained in you. One who is either a parent or a sibling, our race should not be this devided when we are so few. The only others of our people are...feral." with a swish he dissapeared.

* * *

Rias sat back, "so. He may be a youkai, but he isn't with them. Did you see his sacred gear?"

Koneko nodded, "red dragon."

Rias almost face vaulted anime style, "he is the emperor?!" Koneko nodded. "I wish to speak to him. Retrieve him for me tomorrow after classes."

* * *

Issei was just starting Rice when a scent hit him. He smiled and opened the window, "I can smell you."

"Nya, a nekoshou. I thought they were all gone." A busty girl with black hair and kimono stepped out of the shadows.

Issei laughed, "nya huh. Not bad, come inside, dinner is almost done." She leapt through the window and landed gracefully, "so, I'm assuming that your related to the white haired kitten then I can smell her on you."

Placing a cup of milk, and a smoked tuna down with a bowl of rice down she nodded sadly, "I had to leave Shirone."

Issei smiled behind his milk, "I like that name more than Koneko. Not bad."

Kuroka nodded, "we were picked up by a devil, he ran expirements on us...when he approached Shirone I killed him."

Issei nodded, "good. Although that probably led to our people being so near extinction. I will probably have a meeting with the Gremory family soon. They have been watching me since I arrived. I will see what I can do to unite you and Shirone. However, I think that little escapade made her scared of her own power. She suppresses it and it's running wild."

"How did you know I was around nya?" She questioned.

Issei just tapped his nose, "I could smell you in two places, one was one the little kitten. The other? Well, I was preoccupied so I couldn't check, but I figured you were just keeping an eye on your sister." Finishing his dinner he placed the dishes in the sink and sighed, "feel free to stay. Bathroom is first door on the right, bath is at the end of the hall, you can take the room across from mine, second door to the left."

Kuroka perked up, "a bath sounds nice nya."

* * *

Issei yawned, classes were so boring. Thank God he only had this year to go to school. "Issei Hyoudo?" He looked up and saw the little white haired girl.

"Hello Shirone." He smiled and she stiffened, "yes, I met her. Nice girl. I quite like your birth name more." Murmurs ran through the class.

"Pres wants to meet you." Issei nodded and waved her to lead the way.

* * *

"No Riser, I will not marry you!" Opening the door Koneko led Issei in and his eyes locked on two twin girls.

"Ah! Coming to this town was a good idea. Two more little kittens." He released his ears and tails and both instantly looked amazed.

"Rias my dear, Riser is surprised you found a Male Neko." He watched as he helped the three younger members of his race learn the basics of there innate powers.

"He showed up here last week. He has been looking for any members of his race he could." A file landed on her desk and she quirked an eyebrow opening it. Growling, "here Grayfia. My brother would be interested to know this. It would seem Ms. Kuroka was acting within her rights to do what she did." Silence reigned.

Iseei laughed a little, "senjustu is only dangerous to those who cant control it. You have seen the feral of our race. Kuroka took all that punishment to protect Shirone from being expiremented on. An expirement that, from what she told me, would have caused her to become feral because it would've made her powers go out of control."

Riser huffed and turned to Rias, "Riser will return soon Rias. Come girls." Both girls stood and waved to Issei and they vanished into fire.

Rias exhaled, "thank you for coming Issei."

Issei placed a hand on Shirone and helped stabilize her power. "It's not a problem. I would recommend this one learn her powers though...it's all kinds of messed up. I stabilized it but only she can keep it that way."

"Well, In her defense, the only other of your race old enough to use it was her sister, who until now was believed to be a murderer." Issei nodded, "now, I would like to ask you why you came to this school?"

Issei smiled and handed the girl a cookie, "I heard a rumor of a young Neko here. I had to come to see if it was true...the only other people of our race I have found until recently are feral."

Rias flinched, "I fear that may have been our doing..."

Issei shrugged, "because of you i found not one, but four of my people not feral. Only one able to use her powers. I should be thanking you."

Rias grinned slightly, "if I were to...request you to join my peerage then?"

Issei sat back and thought for a second, "and what does this imply?" The door opened and a pretty raven haired girl with a large chest steeped in followed by a white haired boy.

"Ara? Is this our handsome senior then Rias?" The girl asked.

"Issei, this is Akeno Hijema, my queen, and my rook Kiba Yuuto. This is the rest of my peerage."

Issei tilted his head and sniffed, "what of the Damphir down the hall?"

Rias stiffened slightly, "yes. He is my rook, but his powers are to great, I still have to stabilize my powers for him."

Issei was confused, "from what I hear, it should he impossible to do that to someone who's powers exceed your own."

Rias shrugged, "and it should be impossible for a Neko to have a sacred gear."

"Point."

"Now, if you were to join my peerage, you would basically be family. After some time you could build your own peerage."

This caught his attention, "hmmm...I could ensure any of my people who I come across would be safe. Not to mention I've been all over the world of the humans and have yet to find a viable mate...perhaps I could find one among the devils. I accept."

Rias grinned widely and placed her bishop piece on his chest but frowned as it didnt glow, "without a second piece, I'm afraid I only have one rook, one knight, and eight pawns, the only one I could possibly make work would be pawns."

Issei smiled, "that's fine. Pawns can take on the power of any of the other pieces but the king." Rias nodded and began placing pawns on his chest but was amazed when it took all eight to work for him. Chanting her mantra she watched as four of the eight pawns mutated and sunk into him. "Welcome to the peerage Issei." She smiled.

* * *

Approaching his house Issei Noticed a man in a buisness suit with long flowing red hair waiting patiently out front, "oh? I wasn't expecting a member of Rias's family to come knocking so soon."

Turning around he smiled, "ah! My sisters newest peerage member. I have come to personally tell your house cat she is free."

Issei smiled and pushed some Senjustu through the seal on the door. It glowed briefly and he stepped in, "Kuroka! This man has some good news for you." Said cat girl peeked around the corner and nervously stepped out.

Sirzechs smiled, "ah. Hello Kuroka. I have come to pardon you of your crimes. A file was given to me showing me the horrible things you went through to protect your sister. You are no longer on the wanted list, but I'm afraid you must go to a peerage or be labeled as a stray."

Issei smiled slightly, "well, I know Rias has a free bishop piece, could work in our favor."

Kuroka fidgeted, "I do want to see Shirone again."

Sirzechs was astounded, he never expected to get his precious little sister another new piece when he pardoned the stray cat. "Alrighty then. Issei could you?" Issei nodded as he placed a tea cup in front of him and a red circle appeared by his ear.

"She will be here in a second. She was apparently taking a shower."

Five minutes later a flash appeared and Rias and Akeno stepped out. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Issei. Brother?"

Sirzechs smashed his sister into a hug, "Ria, I need a favor. Kuroka here has been pardoned, but we need her to go to a peerage, Issei said you might be in the market for a new Bishop?"

Rias blinked in surprise but nodded, "I can do that. Koneko has been...interested in talking to her sister anyway." After the bishop sank into her Sirzechs smiled.

"Alright. I must go before Grayfia gets to pissed about my absence, see you later Ria." A flash of red and he was gone.

Rias turned to her new pawn and Bishop, "I have to go, is she staying here with you Issei?" Issei nodded, "alright then. I'll get her enrolled into your class and we'll get you to that meeting with Koneko after school tomorrow."

"Nya, I get to see my little Shirone again." Issei laughed as the two busty beauties teleported out. "I'll get started on dinner."

"Nya, dont forget your promise to me either." She grinned.

Issei's brow went up, "what promise?"

"Well, you said, I will take care of you forever and give you 12 kittens." She purred.

Issei smiled, "well, I dont remember that. But let's take it one step at a time yea? Wouldn't be good to knock you up this early in our relationship." Though his face was beet red. Kuroka actually seemed to purr at that.

* * *

Issei was floating in a field of fire, "what the hell..."

**so. My host hast finally come to talk.**

he looked up and saw a giant red Welsh dragon, "huh...you must be the voice in my sacred gear."

**I am Draig. I must say, you are an anomaly Issei Hyoudou. My first host that didn't start off as a human, and who began utilizing and mastering my powers without my assistance. You speak to much potential.**

issei tilted his head, "the red dragon of Domination? I'm the red dragon emperor?"

**yes. It is interesting, I honestly thought it was impossible to be host to a none human.**

issei laughed slightly, "from what I sensed at school the're at least one other anomaly like that. She had one, though without her showing me I couldn't say..."

For the next few hours Draig helped him learn some other features of the gauntlet, like transfer and he even granted him the use of dragon fire, a feature that had not been accessed by any but the first red dragon emperor, mostly do to his own mastery if his senjustu in the fire form.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**One of my first ideas ever, some of my older fans will remember when I tried my hand at a Lucy Strauss story, well I started to rewrite it...but never got it quite right, still. I figured it's worth a shot in this file.**

**I dont own Fairy tail.**

00000000000000000

Four white haired children were running through a forest, flames rose up over the trees behind them, and shouts echoed after them.

"They went this way!"

The eldest child Lucy pushed her two younger sisters and little brother down into a Bush concealed by a log. "Lucy, what are you doing?"

The second eldest was panicking, "shhh...Mira. I'll lead them away. Get Lissanna and Elfman to the guild mom always talked about. You'll be safe there. I'm going to give you the chance to run."

Lucy stood and made a dash in the opposite direction they were going, "there's one! " a shout sounded and the remaining three Strauss siblings watched as there big sister dissapeared with the men chasing them.

Mirajane picked up her baby sister Lissanna and she and Elfman began there long trek to a town called magnolia. They had just reached the train station when the entire town turned back towards a massive explosion sounding. Nobody would know exactly what happened for many many years, the bodies of several men were found in the crater, but one body was nothing but a silloute of a body on the ground and the shadows indicate another, but no trace of that body was ever found.

00000000

Lucy awoke to a cage, men laughing, "this one is gonna be worth a fortune. She's already a beauty and she hasn't even reached puberty."

Outside the cage it was snowing and she was surrounded by 5 men. 'Where am i?'

All the men froze when a raven haired girl in nothing but her underwear appeared scowling, "where did you find her?"

The men all laughed, "she just fell from the sky. Dont worry about it, you'll be joining her." Lucy then noticed the white haired boy in his boxers on her right, and the raven haired boy in his boxers on his left. As the fight continued on the snow got really thick, a click sounded and Lucy turned to see the woman open the door..

"Come on out. Those men wont hurt you anymore."

Exiting the cart the boys drew in a sharp breath, both older women turned and saw a young maiden in a kimono seemingly drift across the snowy fields, her skin was light blue though and her hair was dark blue. "A yukiona. Figures. Boys stay back. This is far to much of a challenge."

What occurred next was a massive battle of ice magic, Ur flinging everything she had at the demonic girl. After an hour she took a stance that had her legs spread and her arms crossed in front of her, Lucy had read up on this move and shoved the woman down before she could cast the spell, "no. I'll take care of it." Lucy turned to the blue spirit and a massive magical circle appeared underneath her, "take over, capture." A bright flash and Lucy had entered the maiden, the three ice magic users gaped as the girl began to writhe in pain and the storm picked up, the storm became so much that they lost sight of the girl and when it cleared, she was gone.

00000000000**timeskip**0000000000

"Mom!" A twelve year old blue haired girl leapt into Lucy's arms.

Lucy smiled, "I was only out shopping Wendy."

"Master wants to talk to us." Carla flew in and landed on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy felt happy, she woke up in a guild called Cait shelter about 7years ago without any memory whatsoever, they took her in when she stated that she wanted to raise Wendy who was only about 5 at the time and needed a mother, because a blue haired man dropped her off alone without anyone else for her, since that day Wendy was Lucy's daughter, and eventually Carla came into the picture too. She may very well be a cat, but Carla was like a daughter to her as well.

"Well then, we should go see him then."

Entering into the masters hall the elderly man opened one eye, "there is movement from the Oracion seis. Fairy tail, Lamia scale, and Blue pegasus are joining forces to take them down. I have volunteered us as well, you two are to go represent us."

Lucy blinked in surprise but smiled, "very well master. We'll be taking Carla as well is that ok?"

The old man waved it off, "yes yes, maiden of ice take your daughters and head out."

"Come along girls, we've got to pack and depart Quickly."

00000000000

Lissanna sighed as she watched Grey and Natsu getting ready for a fight with the boys from Blue Pegasus, "you'll step in if needed right big brother?"

Elfman cracked his knuckles, "of course. A real man doesnt fight to represent a guild. Unless it's a competition."

"It would seem we have 3 of the four guilds present. We just wait on Cait shelter." Jura walked in.

Hanging from Erza's spear Ichiya spoke up, speaking of that guild, I hear they are only sending two members."

"No way." Lisanna spoke up, "if they are only sending two members, how crazy must they be."

Jura spoke, "well, considering that I know for a fact that one of them is the maiden of ice, or demon of ice depending on the rumor." The noise dropped to nothing.

"Y-you mean the rumored strongest ice user around, and this first female to be considered entrance to the ten wizard saints?" Erza asked.

Jura nodded, "not considered Erza, she was allowed in with the traitorous Seigrain was removed. She is currently a member of the ten also the youngest to make it into our ranks." Silence reigned until they heard a females voice huff after a crash sounded.

Everyone turned around and was stunned when they saw a 12 year old girl, "hello. My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell. It will be Marvell something else when my mom gets her memory back. I was one of the ones selected to represent our guild, I hope you'll have me."

"Honestly child. They didnt need to know of your pending name change. We will never know if mother will regain her memories." A white cat wearing a red dress with a red now tied to her tail walked in with her arms crossed.

Happy seemed to be emitting hearts from his eyes as he stared at the only other member of his species he had seen.

"Ah, welcome Miss Marvell. Will your mother be joining us for this mission?" Jura spoke up.

Wendy smiled, "hi mister Jura! It's been awhile, yes mom is coming soon. She asked me not to run ahead but I was to excited."

The next thing anyone knew the Trimen were surrounding Wendy flirting with her, "ummm...I would back away if I were you guys. The last boy to make moves on me didnt have many toes left." The moment she said that the temperature in the room dropped and ice encased the trimen and Happy up to there waists.

"Now. I know I'm not seeing strange grown men, and cat, flirt with my daughters."

Elfman and Lisanna froze at the sight of the new mage, "big sis." Elfman said into the silence. Lisanna pulled out a crystal and called her sister.

"Oh, Lisanna what's wrong?" Mirajane asked and she turned the crystal so she could see the scene. "Lucy!"

"Now, Wendy is only twelve. I dont want my daughter corrupted by you, and even if she was ready for that attention, that face she had was clear signs that she wasn't comfortable with your advances. Don't make me take a few...limbs from you." The trimen nodded and she turned to Happy, "just dont make her Uncomfortable, and if she says get lost, dont push her on it." Happy nodded.

By now everyone but Grey and Leon and Wendy were shivering but breathed a sigh of relief as the ice left the boys and the temperature rose again. "It's food to see you Lucy." Jura spoke.

"Same to you Jura." She said with a smile.

"Big sis Lucy!" She was pulled into a tight hug suddenly. "I've missed you so much." The girl backed up and Lucy gazed at the two present and one on call who all shared her hair color.

"I only have one question."

The three nodded, "who are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**An idea I had back when I watched bleach constantly, I really liked it, but couldn't get the idea to take off.**

**Dont own Bleach, sorry.**

0000000000000000000

Ichigo panted in the ruins of the sereitei, the place ruined years ago when his Quincy powers, who had disguised himself as his Zanpakuto, broke free. He laid waste to the place, but Ichigo had beaten him. Unfortunately that's when Aizen, once again, broke the laws of possibility, and used what little of the Hogyoku's power he had access to after being sealed off by Kisuke, to completely absorb the mans power. Yawach died a terrible death, and Aizen led an army of Arrancars again. That, that happened 500 years ago.

Durring the first years of the war the Soul reapers were doing fairly well. Both Neliel Tu Odlvick and Tia Harribell had become sick of Aizen and fought alongside of the reapers.

The next couple of years however several Lower leveled reapers joined Aizen and the tides turned.

200 years later it all went to shit, Aizen broke out of the time seal and destroyed Karakura town to make the key to the soul palace.

4 years later Ichigo had destroyed the Ogen and Aizen lost it and one by one Ichigo had to watch as his friends died.

The first was Chad, his old friend had turned his body into a literal bomb. Aizen lived, but his forces took a massive hit. All that was left was the coin his grandfather had given him. Ichigo now wore it to remember the big guy.

The next was Orihime, she just dissapeared, he later found her body, her spirit had been absorbed into the Ogen apparantly before he destroyed it, he took her shun shun rika hair pins, the source if her fullbring.

The next was Renji, he died at the hands of Grimjow Jaggerjack. How he was alive was beyond Ichigo, but he lived through there fight and came back with a vengeance. Ichigo wore the bandana he normally wore, now so red with blood that it would never go back to its original color again.

Then the captains slowly started dying off, the Lutenaints took over for there captains and he had taken over squad 1, by the end of the year, only Toshiro Hitsugaya was still alive from the Original Captains, damn if both Retsu Unohana and Kenpachi Zaraki hadn't lived up to there legend and reduced Aizens army by half each.

The second to last of his friends to go was Uryu, the Quincy had taken down Aizens new Arrancar number 2 all by himself, but, they later learned that, like Retsu, her Zanpakuto release had a deadly poison to it. He died within 24 hours after battle. He took the Quincy cross from his body, even after all this time his Reishi control wasnt that great so he just wore it to honor his fallen comrade, even if he couldnt use it.

The only friend Ichigo was able to protect was Rukia, for a time at least, the girl really challenged Toshiro for the title of strongest ice based Zanpakuto. Sode no Shirayuki was the first to actually harm Aizen. Of course the man had plans for everything and merely shook the wound off, resulting in Rukia dying next. Rukia didnt have very much, so he carried around her Zanpakuto. Shirayuki had died with Rukia, but he still carried her sword.

On the last day of that year, Zangetsu, his trusty blade that had fused with his Hollow spirit, was shattered in its Bankai state, then for extra measure, Aizen stabbed him in his chest twice, the same places Byakuya Kuchiki once did, killing his shinigami powers.

The fight turned once again in the fifth year, with so little Arrancar, Aizen recovering from his injuries inflicted by Momo, his former lieutenant who had turned her body into a black hole for spirit pressure, Aizen was left near powerless before her body couldnt absorb anymore. With Ichigo out of the fight, the remaining Captains had taken on the remaining Arrancar. This was also the time Ichigo realized that he had been in love with Rukia since near the beginning.

By mid may Aizen was back and Ichigo needed to get his powers back. Durring the fight that killed everyone but Yoruchi Shihouin, and Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo found himself in his inner world once more. The physical form of Orihime's fullbring, Uryu's Quincy cross, Chad's coin, Renji's bandanna, and Rukia's Zanpakuto began pulsing, and he watched as his inner world was rebuilt, but instead of skyscrapers, there was mountains and lakes, houses and a waterfall, with it slightly beginning to snow. Ichigo watched amazed as the spirits of the Shun shun Rika appeared, only one spirit appeared though her being the only one who survived Orihime's death, Lily had offered the powers that Orihime had never even tapped into properly, due to her passive nature, that at one time killed one of the males, Tsubaki, and the dormant powers that each object he took from his friends had absorbed by accident. When Ichigo agreed the final Shun Shun Rika, began glowing. The hairpins all seemed to retract into one of the pair, and then further until only two petals were left of Orihime's Fullbring. The other objects began to glow and it seemed like power was being drained, from Chad's coin a black aura combined with Lily, for Renji's it was red, Uryu was blue, Rukia was white.

With that all that remained was Lily, who had begun to grow and soon was only a few inches shorter than him, her pink hair, previously in two ponytails done up in a bun had released and now cascaded down her body, stopping in the small of her back. She still kept the glasses on and a somewhat futuristic look but her clothing took on a black cloak, reminicent of his first and second Bankai, the sleeves were a little longer than her arms though, resulting in her hands being concealed, and a second version seemed to form behind her, this one resembling Ayame formed, she wore a white kimono and her har streaked with blue.

Within his inner world he learned from the former Shun shun Rikka spirits, what was several years in his inner world was only an hour outside, while the fight with Aizen was still going on, however just before Aizen could inflict the killing blow to Yoruichi a massive Spiritual Pressure emerged and in a flash of light, Ichigo stood there blocking Aizens attack. He was holding a large blade, much like his old original before he released its form and it took permanent form in its shikai, however this one looked much like that of Toshiro Hitsugaya, except the guard and hilt of the blade, the guard took the form of the flowers pins that Orihime used, then the hilt was several different colors, all one piece from each of his old friends, that was used to make the blade, then, a chain hung off the end and ended in a small bunny charm that Kisuke recognized as the Chappy Rabbit Rukia was obsessed with hung on the end, in the other hand he held a smaller blade, the blade solid white and had once again Orihime's flower pin as the guard, this one however had a blood red cloth wrapped around the hilt and the chain sticking out of the back had Chad's coin. "Bloom, Tensui No Hana." The fight that ensued was filled with water, Ichigo's New Zanpakuto's controlled water, in much the same way he used Getsuga Tensho, he coated his blades with water that allowed him to enhance his strikes. Urahaha had a feeling that wasnt all this new Zanpakutos could do however.

0000000000

"Amazing, Ichigo Kurosaki, you continue to impress. From what I see you absorbed the risidual powers of your friends from there possessions you now wear and converted it to your own. But you'll soon see that the power you are now relying on, wont be enough. He was encased in black Reishi, when it cleared it showed Aizen in a form reminicent of Tensa Zangetsu, the one he fought to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshou. "Now, I will use the power I stole from you to open a gateway into the soul palace. Even without the Ogen, I have won. Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo was slowly overwhelmed as Aizen attacked, stronger and faster, the combined power of his Quincy and Hollow powers fused with Aizens own Shinigami Powers.

Yoruichi watched as a massive explosion sounded and Ichigo collapsed to the ground, bloody and beaten. "Ichigo!"

A Rip in the space appeared and her heart plummeted, he was going to win. "No, I wont let you!"

"BANKAI!" Ichigo's voice sounded off.

A massive amount of water surrounded them, trapping everyone in a funnel of water and Kisuke could swear he saw something moving in the water. "Mizu no hana no ribaiasan" turning back to Ichigo they saw that his blades had separated into 5 different weapons, all of which rotated around, one a typical nodachi, then you had a katana, a trident, one was a knife, one a long sword, and the final one was reminicent of an axe. Plus the normal blades in his arms glowing blue and the other misting over curiously enough.

Ichigo charged forward, with his every swing the water seemed to assault Aizen, but amazingly he just shrugged it off.

Ichigo growled and held his blade larger blade up with one hand as the rotating weapons around him blocked Aizens attacks, a beat of silence and a massive leviathan erupted from the water charging straight for Aizen. After the attack passed Ichigo Stabbed the smaller blade into the ground Instentaniasly temperature dropped and everyone watched as the man who had ruined all there lives freeze over and die.

Aizen shattered into dust and Ichigo released his bankai, the water instantly receding. A whooshing sound came and Ichigo saw what seemed to me the remnants of Jushiro. "Ichigo Kurosaki, do you know who I am?"

Ichigo laughed slightly, "hello, Zangetsu."

The being smiled slightly, "yes...he did fool you for quite some time. I need you to go back, stop Aizen."

Ichigo sighed, "what of your son? If I go back, he returns."

The soul king smiled, "yes. That would be true, but I am sending you to the soul society, by achieving your blade naturally, your new Zanpakuto should emerge. Without that, your Hollow wont be strong enough to take over."

Yoruichi smirked, "school student huh Ichigo?"

Ichigo was to tired to rise to the bait so he just returned, "why? Looking to be my teacher? I could think of a few things we could do in that scenario."

Yoruichi turned beat red and slapped her old student on the back of the head, "idiot. Since when did you stop being so childish?"

"Over a thousand years of war and death will do that to a guy."

Yoruichi sighed.

"Do you accept?"

Ichigo asked, "what of Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and the rest? Without me they wont ever awaken there powers.

The soul king shrugged, "they already had that power, Orihime's powers were a fullbring. She just didnt know how to do it yet. Chad's power came from a hollow, and Uryu is a quincy, they'll be fine, besides, you can always be assigned to Karakura town like Rukia was before."

Ichigo nodded, "alright, and without Zangetsu, Yawach wont rise again. Perhaps we could convince the Quincy's in hiding to come out peacefully."

"Hold it, I'm coming to Ichigo." Yoruichi said.


	12. Chapter 12

**just an idea I had...**

**Dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry was in tears, shivering badly. Nobody knew, but Harry had been living on the streets since his first year. After he got back to the Dursley's In his first year Vernon beat him till he had passed out, and when he woke up...he was nowhere he knew with a note saying don't come back. These days he lived in Platform 9 3/4, luckily they had bathrooms in the back with working showers. His second year wasn't much better, the Weasleys seemed to take offence that he didn't curb his grades to make Ron look better. Especially after his warning last year that if he didn't pick up his grades he would be expelled. Then all of them but the twins pulled away and began hating him when he was to late to save Ginny. His rapidly deteriorating health did not help him rush off to save her, sure the girl was still alive...but she had been removed from school because the possession had destroyed her magical core, leaving her a squib.

He threw a first year book onto the fire in front of him. The reason he was crying was because he had to start a fire tonight, and the only way he knew how was magic. To stay warm tonight he had to push his magic into the wand and he forced his magic to set the thing on fire. The only solace was he only had a week or two before he would get a bed again. He bent over and shifted forms, with all his free time he became an animagus. He was happy with his form though, a big white fox. He was upset that his animagus was a fox, not really useful for combat, but he was happy with it now. He was somewhat able to handle cold weather now.

* * *

Isabella (Bella) Greengrass approached the neighborhood with a smile, she had finally found her godsons adress. Dumbledore came to her yesterday and apologized profusely for refusing her custody. He said he didn't know of her status as godmother and believed it to be Alice Longbottom. He had apparently found the Potter wills and began setting up the reading, she had gotten the address to the boy and fully planned on bringing him home. Her husband, while not a death eater, had a strong dislike of Harry. Mainly because he did not act his station and seemingly knew nothing about his heritage, or in his words did not care about it.

The fastest man she had ever seen opened the door, "what the bloody hell do you want?!"

Vernon Durlsey was not in a good mood. After he threw that freak boy out their lives went downhill. Dudley was in jail for vandalism, assault, drug abuse, and drug selling. He had been fired for embezzlement, and the neighborhood had figured out that Harry was a sweet boy, and Dudley was the bad one.

"Um...hello." mentally chastising herself for the less than ladylike speech, "I am looking for Harry Potter. I'm his godmother and have just been given custody of him." She marveled at the purple face, was he a meatamorphmagi?

"That freak hasn't lived her since he was 11." He ground out. The neighbors hated him. Enough and were petitioning him to be evicted so he didn't want to push it.

Bell blinked, "may I have his address then?"

The door began shutting, "doesn't have one. I threw him on the streets."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore collapsed in his chair. He was so wrong about the Durlseys. His deputy was giving him the look that promised pain.

"I'm not sure how to find him now Albus..."

A silver instrument flew down and land on his desk. It was not moving. "Give it a second Isabella." It worked on and off lately and he wasnt sure why. About an hour ago it was working, it was like clockwork and he had it down after many failures.

Sure enough, it began rotating and emitting smoke not long after and he waved his hand and frowned, it stopped moving but he had what he needed, "kings cross..." the three flood to the Hogwarts platform and came to the sight of the cleaner grumbling about a thieving artic fox.

Bella pulled out her wand, _point me Harry Potter. _her wand whirled in her hand and stopped pointing at the door to the little used bathroom on the platform.

Opening the door, after Dumbledore deactivated the runic locks, they were greeted to a barrel with a large fire in it inside they saw old Hogwarts books and ratty old clothes burning. Looking around they didn't see much else.

It was Mcgonagall that picked something up. She had higher senses than the others due to being an animagus, not many people knew but the human form took on certain abilities from their animal form. Hers was a heightened sense, particularly smell. "I smell a fox."

They looked up to see a white fox with emerald green eyes staring down at them, a tuft of black hair in the shape of a lighting bolt on it's forehead. In it's mouth was a familiar Invisibility cloak to the headmaster, "H...Harry?" He was stunned at this revelation. "Of course. My tracking charms were put on Harry as child, it was meant for a human Harry. So when he is in this form, they don't work." He muttered.

"Mr. Potter, please come down. We are here to help you." The transfiguration teacher called.

The fox slowly climbed down, never making a very big leap, they frowned at that, he shouldn't have a problem jumping down from the rafters. They recieved their answer whe. He changed back, panting heavily. "You know, it gets hard to do that so late in the summer. Probably gonna have to sleep tonight as human."

The boy was severely underweight and pale, the only part of him that wasnt pale was his scar, that was bright inflamed red. "Harry...why didn't you go to the Weasleys?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shrugged, "they didn't want me...said it was my fault Ginny is now a squib, that Ron's broken wand was my fault..." he drifted off.

Albus sighed, "Molly would take offense to that. She demanded I expelled Harry this summer."

Mcgonagall's eyes bulged, "why? Harry is the consistent second best in school."

"She blames Harry for Ginny's squibdom, and when Lockhart used obliviate the wand exploded, leaving only Harry with memory. She said Harry was to blame and she demanded justice. I believe that house weasley and Prewitt now have blood feuds with House Potter...and given the numbers, it may be all but guaranteed that they get everything Harry owns."

Bella gasped at that, blood feuds were extremely rare, and always ended up with someone dying. The very magic in a family would cause their blood to boil and intense hatred, which would eventually escalate into a fight to the death.

"There is one positive thing though..." both women turned to him, house Potter is essentially dormant. Harry grew up with muggles, and his first two years were...well difficult. Nobody told him of his place in life, so He doesnt know what he is. It may stop the feud from activating." He pulled out an old sock with far to many holes in it and whispered "portus." In a swirl of blue he dissapeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**don't own a thing**

**Inspired by the soul bond area...**

* * *

Soul bonds. The stuff of legends, said to only happen once every thousand years. The last known occurance was Godric Gryffindor and Roweena Ravenclaw. Many researchers have looked into the stories and found only rumor and conjecture, nobody knew how it happened or why, only that it was virtually impossible to stop.

July 31 was a day that the Greengrass parents would never forget. That night there daughter had her first case of accidental magic, and her magic engulfed her, forming wings of pure magic. Susan Greengrass, being an unspeakable gasped, "a soul bond."

The next year Daphne was a happy child, filled with accidental magic. This made David happy, because it meant that his daughter was very strong magically. However, on Halloween one year later...Daphne screamed and collapsed.

* * *

Voldemort stared in horror as his own curse had rebounded off the Child. The boys skin glowing, he had clearly underestimated this kid, in his quest for power he had come across one belief in an ancient civilizations library, preserved by magic even if the people hadn't.

_when it comes to spells, long believed unblockable. The first and most obvious solution would be to dodge. The second would be to block with an object. _

_However the elder has discovered another way. The curse of death was cast and he blocked it with his hand. When asked how he merely said, magic, no matter how strong can be blocked by magic stronger than the offending object._

Voldemort had made precautions about that fact. If the killing curse could be blocked with magic stronger than the curse itself, then he would make sure nothing was stronger. That was why he had designed the Dark mark, he wasn't stupid. He knew he would grow magically weaker with every Horcrux he made. Magic originated from the soul after all, so he made the dark mark force the bearers magic to him. It was why he typically only branded strong wizards and witches.

Yet here this one year old child had taken a killing curse to the forehead, and sent the curse back, without a single scar. He fled the house after that, vowing that the next time he would be victorious. Never realizing the chunk of soul he had left behind.

* * *

Said chunk of soul attempted to attach itself to the only living being in the room, Harry Potter. However when it tried it found that the boys soul was not exclusive to his own. It could not leach off of the boy because there was another attached to the boys soul.

So, it attached to the only other thing it could, the elderly man that had just entered the house.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered the house and knelt next to the dead form of James Potter, "I am sorry James. Your death was for the greater good." Standing he repeated the process with Lily Potter, "I will make sure your boy gets to his aunts safely " he was so distracted he never felt the drain on his occlumency.

"Ah. Harry my boy, I must get you to Petunia's. They told me of your metamorph ability, let's get rid of that. It is common knowledge after all since James bragged about it at every chance he got. I wont be able to justify you being in the muggle world with that ability." He waved his wand and frowned angrily at the added drain it took. He had done this countless times before, he must be getting old. However the magic never connected. He watched amazed as an emerald fire erupted in the child's eyes and his hair shifter rapidly. His skin glowed and he watched as his own spell was flung back at him. He eliminated the block Instantly after he got over his shock, "hmm...well, that complicates things." Oh he knew that to get past his magical defense you had to use magic stronger, but he couldn't. Not now, he still needed to imperio the goblin in charge of the potter accounts, send Black after Peter, and confound Mcgonagall into believing his every word. The Scott had a damn strong will. If he used up the magical power it took to seal the boys power, he couldn't do any of that.

* * *

Sirius Black picked up Harry and felt an immediate anger and was about to go after Peter, "Pad'foo...mummy." he pointed to the prone form of Lily Potter. This snapped him out of the daze he was in and a new feeling of despair and sadness consumed him.

"I know Harry. Come, we have to go find Amelia."

Harry grinned a bright grin, Sirius had no doubt that it would be beaming if Harry had teeth. His hair was already a familiar red, "Suzie?"

Sirius chuckled, he honestly believed that Harry had feelings for the little Bones, though he couldn't help but wonder what girl would steal his godsons...son's, he may as well get used to that, heart when he was older.

* * *

Amelia leveled a wand at the man in her door, "your under arrest Black. Give me that child."

Sirius placed Harry down and he toddled behind Amelia, "Suzie!" Her niece took Harry's hand and the wandered off into the house.

"Amelia, I came to prove my innocence."

An hour later Amelia, and Cornelius Fudge sighed, they had cleared Blacks name. Dumbledore was pissed about that for some reason, but they had tracked down Perer Perrigrew. Man blew up a muggle gas line, almost exposing the magical world, and escaped. They put out posters of Pettigrew in both forms, Sirius had told them of Pettigrews animagi. Harry Potter would be raised by Amelia Bones and Sirius Black, that should solve any arguments, being raised by a light and dark family.

Fudge sighed, "I am already feeling the pressure of being minister Amelia."

Amelia sighed, "just...be careful Cornelius. I hear the Death eaters tried to take on Alice and Frank before they learned Sirius was Godfather." Unfortunately, Frank lay in Saint Mungos now, having sacrificed himself to save his wife and kids, much like James Potter did.

* * *

Amelia sighed, this year Susan and Harry would be going to Hogwarts. She thanked her lucky stars that Fudge hadn't caved in to pressure until after Lucius Malfoy was thrown in Askaban. Quite literally right after he did, Fudge changed. He began taking bribes and every death eater plead Imperio. Of course that bastard had produced a son with Narcissa. Every ball that why attended and every gathering of the heirs, she had seen that the little punk was just like his father. Only three people liked him, Goyle Jr. Crabbe Jr. And the Parkingson heiress. Poor girl, the only advantage marrying Malfoy would be to marry for money, and everyone knew how that worked for Narcissa. Even after he was released from Azkaban, Lucius still controlled the ministry. Only Fudge considered him an upstanding member to society, well...Fudge and a toad faced woman who had just been promoted to his undersecretary. She wasn't sure what she would do with her free time bow that Susan and Harry were gone. Sirius would probably keep her occupied, he did bring a new female back every night. That made her pissed beyond measure but...well it kept her occupied.

* * *

They stepped into Gringotts and approached a teller, " Harry Potter and Susan Bones would like to make a withdraw." She said.

The goblin looked at the two children, "and does mister Potter or Miss Bones have a key?"

Susan pulled out her key from her already developing chest, she wore it as a necklace. Harry scrunched up his face and the goblins eyes widened as he reached his hand out, and seemingly pulled the key out of thin air. He had not seen a wizard be able to use his magic to open a separate dimension since before the dark lord durring world war 2.

"Show off." Susan nudged him. Neither noticing that everyone, save Amelia stared at Harry with wide eyes. After both had retrieved there money, and put on there heir rings, they exited the bank.

Harry grinned, his hair turning an ice blue and smoothed out, "I say we get our wands first, then trunks, and then I'll follow you girls." Having been raised by two females, one of which was very strict if you stepped out of line, and Sirius, Harry unlike most every Male did not mind to shop, so he always recommended a place or two that would make it easier for him to carry everything, then just went along with the women.

"Always such a shame Susan sees you as a brother Harry. It is rare that a man learns those lessons, much less so young."

Susan scowled, she was Harry's sister, being married to him was gross, and yet her Auntie always said stuff like that.

Entering into the wand shop both girls jumped as Ollivander had snuck up on them, Harry however had felt the mans magic. Not an easy feat since this store was just humming with it. "Ah, Susan Bones, and Harry Potter. I wondered when I would sell you your first wands." He went on to explain both of their respective parents wands, as the tape measure was measuring them. Susan found hers pretty fast, but Harry was beating the old record of tested wands by quite a bit.

"Try this one. Holly and Pheonix feather." Harry touched the wand and the this literally set on fire. Harry dropped it and Ollivander looked at the ashes of the wand, "well. Clearly not. Odd, Dumbledore said he knew that wand would work for Harry, but that was the most violent rejection I have ever seen. Hmmm..." he looked up and saw Harry heading over to a shelf near the back of the shop, eyes glazed.

A wand box began rattling off the top shelf and the wand flew into his open palm. A bright flash of light and the boy was grinning heading back to the front.

Ollivander observed the wand, it wasn't one of his. "This wand was given to me by a cousin who opened her shop in magical Japan. Said she had a feeling that the two wands would find there owners in my shop, and sure enough both were bought this year."

"What is the wand made of?" Amelia asked.

"Elder wood, and the hair of a Yukki Onna. A very powerful combination, elder wood speaks to much potential. It only chooses the strongest of masters, whether that strength is of the mind, or magical was never really figured out.

A hair from a Yuuki Onna though, that is a very rare core as the species don't typically get around to speaking to human woman. They are more focused on men. This core is a very powerful magical foci, it speaks to a proclivity to the ice element.

This is a very strange thing, because I sold the other wand, that wand was elder and a Kitsune tail hair. My cousin said that the two wands would mark a magical event that hasn't happened in thousand years.


	14. Chapter 14

Dont own Harry Potter

**this is one of my favorite ideas, but I dont have plans for this yet. So I'm posting it**

Dorea Potter looked at her husband as he drew the runes all around their grandson. James had just dropped off Harry to go to an Order meeting. In her opinion they had Harry too soon, they weren't even out of Hogwarts yet when Harry was born. Now Lily was having another baby and Dumbledore sent them into the muggle world.  
That's what bothered her, Dumbledore had taken an unhealthy interest in her family, her husband noticed too. So they sat one day and discussed it, they respected Dumbledore for fighting the fight nobody else was, but he was not doing it right. You dont fight to incapacitate in a war unless you can guarantee that they would not get back up, and using a second year charm that everyone knew was not the way to go. So they had put their heads together and began creating a ritual for Harry. James was to busy with his order buisness to bother teaching the next generation about their family, and they had a suspicion that Dumbledore was telling him not to continue on their families traditions. James was never much for his family, he preferred to have a laid back muggle style life, which was fine, but it also meant the next generation would never get to see the true power of the family, and Harry was the first Potter that hailed from both Potter and Black families, the two families in Britain that held tremendous potential for power, one need look no further than Charles and Bellatrix.  
"Charles, are you sure about this? If we are wrong we'll kill our grandson."  
"It's the only way I can think of Dorea. You heard the prophecy."  
That was true, Dorea was having tea with her goddaughter Pandora Lovegood when she suddenly keeled over and began speaking in a misty voice

* * *

The one with the power to defeat the dark lord has arrived, forgotten by the ones he loves, loved by the generation who passed.  
A false prophecy rises and he is forgotten, only through his true family and eventual loved ones can light prevail.

* * *

It was a true prophecy too, unlike a few fakes who speak in mystified voices that speak In riddles and rhymes this one spoke of a child born with the possibility of defeating the dark lord, and going through all of the recently born wizards magical scales it was a toss up between their grandson and the Diggory boy, and they had to do something to ensure their Grandson stayed alive. The generation passed probably meant they weren't going to be around to see it. So with a tap of the activation rune all three Potters were bathed in light. Within Harry Potter the potential of both the Potters and the Blacks were merged and a new legend was born.

* * *

**1 year later**  
Voldemort smirked, Pettigrew was a fool to sell out his friends, he would die next, but for now he needed the pathetic Rat. Today his eternal reign would be established, oh he knew Horcrux could not extend life, only ensure the Natural life of a wizard, he was working on the true immortal thing, but if he couldn't he would establish his dark empire and find a worthy pure blood to have his heir who would continue his kingdom, all he had to do was kill the Potter and Longbottom children.  
Then a frown appeared, the problem was the Potters were guarded by Charlus and Dorea Potter, people always say he only feared Dumbledore. While it's true The ancient headmaster was exceptionally powerful and could give him a run for his money, he wasn't scared merely cautious. Dumbledore was a pacifist and a fool. He fought a war to stun and take prisoners. Charles and Dorea though...they scared him. Charles was just as strong as Dumbledore in his prime, and he didn't take prisoners. The man almost took down Grindlewald single handed. Dorea was like Bellatrix, it's why he broke her and recruited her. A very powerful witch that had even more potential, but the strength in them lay in their brains, Dorea could use magic in ways nobody had seen before and continue to fight afterwards. He shudders slightly thinking about some of his first death eaters, they were females now only able to work the streets of Nocturne alley, he wasn't even sure how that was possible. That's why even though he wanted the honor of finishing off the Potential threats to his empire he had to swallow his pride and bring his inner circle, he could take on one of the elder Potters, but not both.

The battle that followed lost him a lot of good death eaters, both Lestrange Brothers were killed and Lucius was crippled.

Ascending the stairs he entered the room where a 1 year old baby and a 3 year old toddler sat, the toddler glaring at him in hate, his eyes widened that boy had a massive magical core. He frowned at the eldest child, Heterchromia was near impossible due to magic outside of metamorphic abilities. It was a sign of magic evolving, growing into something unknown. Raising his wand he spoke his favorite two words and the green curse struck him, but he didn't die. In his haste he had missed the runes glowing slightly around the boys eyes, then his body was destroyed so he had to flee.

* * *

A fourteen year old Harry shot up in his bed panting heavily, "that night again." After that night his parents stopped caring for him. Neither celebrated his birthdays or gave him Christmas presents. Their was only three bright parts of Harry's life, the first was his grandparents, whatever they had done to him left him with memories not his own. So whenever he fell asleep he would get lessons, they always had love and affection in their eyes for him. Because of that he knew the Potter families history and accomplishments, accomplishments he was planning on adding his own to as heir Potter.  
The second light in his life burst through the door right then and their, "Hawwy!" His adorable little redheaded hazel eyed little sister. He loved her more than anything, which was good since he practically raised her until his Parents came back and took her, but they still shared a very special bond.  
"Oof!" He almost collapsed as the little redhead jumped into his arms, "I bet your hungry huh?"  
"Uhuh!" She smiled up at him happy.  
Walking down the stairs he told Rosy what her grandparents were like before they were gone, Daniel had memories of them even if he barely remembered them, but Rosy had been born long after they were dead. He had begun teaching her the family history last year, he mainly stuck to the child friendly stuff until she was at least 6.  
"Yum." Rosy smiled at the bacon and sausage omelet he set down in front of her, she dived in like only a child could.  
After they were finished Harry flicked his wrist and both plates were instantly cleared and cleaned. "Why don't we go out back, I do believe it's someones birthday."  
She climbed onto his shoulders and tugged at his hair, "go horsey!"  
Harry sighed and stepped out of the kitchen after sending spell towards the plate leftover that he had cooked vegan for his mother, it was something he did every day. He could give a shit if James or Daniel ever gave him the time of day, but Harry had always craved his mothers attention, no matter how much he hid it. So every day he and Rosy would get up and eat early and he would leave a third plate behind specially for her, she still had yet to figure out who did it.

* * *

Lily entered the kitchen and frowned, a warm mug of coffee and an omelette sat on the counter, for years this had been going on and it was driving her crazy trying to figure out who did it. She knew it wasn't James or Daniel, James couldn't cook worth a damn, and Daniel, well he would just laugh everytime he heard she was a vegetarian...then like a lightning bolt struck she remembered the baby days, when Daniel would give her cards for mothers day, another emerald and Violet eyed boy would give her a pretty good vegan dish for breakfast. "Who...she turned and saw two letters, one was for Daniel, she smiled her baby was going to school. "Harry Potter..."she mumbled and gasped, her eldest child. The one she conceived the day she lost her virginity to James in school...the one who clapped happily not knowing what was going on when she graduated...the only one of her babies who even knew her parents.

A cry echoed through the house and she leapt up, half the omelette forgotten. Rushing out back she stopped short and could swear she was looking at her father in law, "alright Rosy, I'm not James and stupid enough to get you a broom. I dont want the one time mum acknowledged me to be when she kills me. This is to help you gain the balance and ability to use a broom. Our grandpa on mum's side got me one way back then." She watched as her little girl was happily riding a tricycle around laughing happily. It brought back memories of her own dad giving her a bike.

James was walking down the stairs happily when his wife burst past him crying her eyes out, "Lils, what's wrong..." he followed her into his room and froze at the picture she was holding, it was at graduation, Lily was holding a Baby.

* * *

Harry smiled as he stepped out of the fireplace in the leaky cauldron waving to Tom. The old man smiled merrily and threw him a butterbeer. Tom always gave him a free one. Says that his employment helped him immensely back in the day to patch up his marriage, he never got any money from the Potter vaults, despite the fact that he knew they were wealthy enough to do so, so to earn money he had worked with Tom for a few years, and after he got into Hogwarts Professor Snape hired him as his apprentice. They hadn't started off well, but after a year Snape told him about his rivalry with his father, and said he took far more after his mother, grandmother(on both sides.) And grandfather, the only people he ever truly respected. So after second year he took him on to earn his potions mastery since he was well beyond school year in potions. It also helped that he had been born a metamorph and he defaulted to his grandfathers looks more than his father.

"It's about time Potter." Harry grinned and turned, their was the third and final light in his life, his friends. Daphne Greengrass, Edgar Bones Jr., son of his godfather Sirius Black and Amelia Bones, Sirius was all to Happy to give his first born kid to the Bones line. Saying that Harry would probably be the only one capable of reviving the Black name and changing it for the better. He and Eddie had practically grown up together since Harry had spent more time in Bones, and later Greengrass manor, and finally Arcturus Malfoy, the only tolerable Malfoy. Narcissa had named him after her grandfather because he was born on the same day the elder Black died. Arcturus tended to hate his fathers views. The elder Malfoy believed purebloods were the best, but killed and tortured several different pureblood families. He was to Harry like Sirius was to James.

He met Daphne, and Cedric In his first year of school. He and Daphne were academic rivals, the best two students to go to Hogwarts. They blew away Dumbledores old records and refused to give way for the other, but despite this he and Daphne were the best of friends because neither rubbed it in the others face when they won. Cedric and he had bonded over quiditch, in his first year he broke the boundary and became the youngest seeker in the century, professor Flitwick had tweaked the rules for him. After they had dueled it out for the snitch and he won they became fast friends, especially after Harry had rotated to Chaser. The only loss Ceddy had was that one year Harry had played seeker.

"So, I hear the boy who lived is going to be coming to Hogwarts this year." Daphne teased twirling her hair.

Harry grunted as he led them to a table at Florean's, "don't remind me. This year is going to suck, we're gonna have to listen to, 'I'm the boy who lived' crap in addition to 'wait till my father hears about this' from Malfoy Jr." His metamorph ability helping him imitate the two 11 year olds perfectly. Arcturus and Eddie both laughed and even Daphne cracked a smile, only a few people knew of his ability, unlike the girl who he met back when he first started he didn't advertise his abilities all the time.

Arcturus sighed, "theirs gonna be no peace once wittle Draco comes to Hogwarts. Thank God I'm in ravenclaw and not Slytherin, little brat is gonna use dads influence to take it over."

Daphne, being the only Slytherin among them smirked, "I'd like to see that brat try."

* * *

Lily knocked on her eldest sons door, her husband right behind her, both had realized that...they didn't know anything about their oldest child. When no answer came she opened the door and found he wasn't their. Looking around her eyes widened, his room was magically expanded. He had tons of books, some made her salivate as they were extremely old texts on potions and Charms, Spells lost to the ages. Then she noticed the pictures, lining the walls were moving pictures of Harry and 3 other children as well as four different scores for three different years of school. She nearly choked when she saw that all four had completely wiped the floor with her scores. "James...our son is a genius. Look at these scores."

Lilu turned to the pictures next, one was obviously Harry. Though he looked different, her eyes widened when she got to the third year pictures and saw a picture of Harry morphing his face to a duck's Bill and everyone laughing around him, her son was a metamorphmagi. "He isnt in Gryffindor Lils." James said.

Lily whirled around and looked at the top, sure enough it wasn't Minerva Mcgonagal at the top. It was her old mentor Filius Flitwick.

James looked into the cauldron and scrunched his eyebrows, "hey...what is this potion?" James was pants at Potions.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked over his shoulder, "that...that's felix Felisis...you don't learn about this potion unless your in an apprenticeship for a mastery."

The door opened and her eldest sons multi colored gaze met her own emerald, "indeed. Which is why I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch that, if its messed up now professor Snape will be furious."

James snorted, "and why would Snivellus care?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out a trunk. Her eyes widened when he wordlessly and wandlessly reinlarged it, "I know it's not your typical style, but try to think about that."

Lily gasped, "your already training for a mastery?!"

Harry nodded, "yep. I needed money, so durring summer months I help him brew potions for the next year of school. He teaches me them and any extras we end up with we sell to shops in Diagon alley." He pulled out a second trunk and showed dozens of potion bottles ready and waiting, "I'll deliver these to him tomorrow after the train ride."

James looked confused, "why dont you have money? Your a Potter."

Harry shrugged, "not sure. First year I had to buy all second hand stuff, working with Tom didnt earn very much money. Never had an allowance and the Goblins say a trust vault was never opened in my name." He pulled out the book on charms she was eyeing and handed it to her, "now I need to finish this now, or I wont be able to finish my mastery." He shoved them out of the room, both Parents stunned at the casual indifference he showed them and the way he grew up.

* * *

Harry grinned as he broke away from his family, who were absorbed in the attention Daniel was getting and boarded the train to find his friends. He greeted his friends warmly and placed his school trunk on the shelves and ensured the protections on the potions were still active.

"So Potter, where do you think your little brother will end up?" Daphne asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Daph, we've been friends for years, more than friends on a few occasions. I think it's fine to call me Harry." Daphne turned bright red, she remembered those nights fondly. "As for your question, if Hufflepuff was truly a house for losers I'd say that house, barely. He is too stupid for Ravenclaw, he's best friends with a Weasley, so he is a racist, discarding Hufflepuff. He wouldn't last a day in the snake pit, so that leaves Griffyndor. Were dwell those that love to fuck around instead of doing schoolwork in school."

The door opened and a girl who was so small she could only be a first year, she was crying with a developing bruise on her cheek

The rest of the trip was spent mostly on playing exploding snap or reading ahead on subjects.

Near the end of the trip he got a headache as he was visited by his brother and Malfoy, Daniel wanted money and Malfoy was just acting superior.

* * *

Entering into the great Hall he sat down at the Ravenclaw table, it wasn't long until the first years came in, a lot of girls gagged at the sight of the fat tub of lard that was his brother, he snickered at that. The only part that people even remotely liked was his red swollen scar. Unlike his own scar Daniel's never closed for some reason. The whole sorting was slightly disappointing, Daphne was going to have to deal with all of the Junior Death eaters now. The only notable Ravenclaw that joined was a blonde haired girl with dreamy eyes, Luna lovegood he had learned. Her birthday was literally the day the cut off for the year, she had a choice of coming to school this year or next year and apparently her only friend was Ginerva Weasley who only talked about his brother, and was only her friend because her mother forced her, or so she said as she dug into the pudding. Harry smiled, the girl reminded him of little Rosy if she had the sight. He couldn't tell how but he knew she was a seer, plus he knew for a fact that her mother was his...god-aunt or something like that.

"My mummy told me stories about you when I was young Harry Potter." Harry blinked and looked up to his new little friend, " she always told me you would do great things one day. "

Harry blinked remembering Pandora before her accident, she was quite carefree back then. Harry had been visiting them back then while his Brother got on with Ronald. He knew his mother didn't approve of the Weasleys, especially Ron, Ginny and Molly, but she kept her mouth shut about it for some reason. He had called out her name and she came running out, unfortunately she lost an arm from the explosion she would've been caught in otherwise. After that she took potions and general life much more seriously, apparently losing an arm had blocked her seer abilities, but she sent a letter every year on his birthday thanking him for allowing her to watch her daughter grow up and wishing him a happy birthday. "Tell auntie Pan I said hello wont you Luna?"

The girl nodded and went back to her pudding.

The feast finished and Dumbledore stood, Harry snickered at the old man who had nearly ruined his life. Ths standard speech for the year rang out but Harry narrowed his eyes at the death warning about the third floor. "Back up to you manipulating ways huh Dumbles?" He mumbled. That's when he noticed good old Quirell glaring at him, he never liked Quirell, the man taught muggle studies last year and spouted all kids of bullshit about how wizards were better than them, even though the next second he taught about how a single Bomb from them would wipe out the entirety of the British magical world. The flashing red in his eyes was alarming though, he would have to keep an eye on the old bat.

Harry laid down in bed smiling, he was glad to be back home, Potter manor never felt like a home. He just worried that the glances Lily sent him were ok...


End file.
